Waltzing With Asmodeus
by Kiaara-Chan
Summary: RUSSLIET. "The demon of lust who is responsible for twisting people's sexual desires,is that whom you want to converse with Toris?" " All I wanted was to know who I was. My past, he is in it. I'm sure..."
1. Chapter 1

*** Notes Below***

* **Disclaimer: Don't own nothing except for story plot :P***

***Enjoy***

*** Rated M: suggestive and violence… it's yaoi **

**( I hope I don't disappoint o_ o) **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoox xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo **

_** Waltzing With Asmodeus**_

_ Chapter 0: A child's prologue _

A lullaby. My mother's music box. It played in my head softly. I remember each note that the lullaby made, and yet I can't remember what my mother looks like. I don't remember her smile, her voice, or even her name. Yet I knew this lullaby was hers. This is what she left for me in this world. Cold, it's so cold. I sniffed, something small landing against my cheeks, cold. I open my eyes. Oh? It's snowing. Now I see its snowflakes that are landing on me. I breathe in slowly, a soft hiccup escapes my lips, was I crying? I squint, it's snowing harder. I feel my body burn from the possible frost bite. I'm on the ground, heaps of snow around me as I simply stare out into the dark abyss above me.

" Where am I?" I ask, knowing I wouldn't get a response. I sit up, a little to quickly I guess since my head is throbbing now. My mother's lullaby has stopped playing in my head, it was gone along with my memories of the past. " Who am I?" I ask, I look around to see if anyone can help me. Pine trees. More than dozens of them, frosted with snow. I grimace, I'm lost and confused. My eyes widen, my memories trying to seep back within my mind.

_Blonde. _

" Why do I feel like this? Something's missing yet I can't remember what it is. And yet that makes me...sad" I say aloud. I feel hot tears pour down my cheeks, I sniff quietly. I'm only eight you know? There's a lot of stuff I can't do yet. Strange I remember trivial things like age and songs, but something blonde? There's a lot of blonde things in this world. I get up, stumbling a bit in the heap of snow. My hair falls to my face, I hold myself tightly. What now? What direction should I take? I notice something around my neck, it's a bit suffocating. " A scarf" I point out.

My eyes widen again, my mind drifts back into a unknown time. I see blonde hair, a boy it seems. He's wearing a scarf, it's snowing. His back faces me as he's walking, I walk with him. " D-Don't go! Don't leave me!" I yell. ' What's going on?' I shiver. I look around for footsteps. There are none. " If someone was here, then they must have left a long time ago for the snow to cover their tracks" I tell myself.

I was always too_ intelligent _for my own good. Darn it! There I go again with the trivial facts. I decide to go forward, seeing as there was a man made trail nearby. I don't know my birthday, although I know my age. I think my name is, Toris, only because I found a crumbled up note in my coat pocket with black ink scribbled with the name on it. Unfortunately the note maker failed to leave a last name for me, could of spared me some trouble on trying to figure out who I was.

My legs trotted down the trail, the scarf around my neck was tightened. It looked very worn out, it was a light color that seemed almost _comforting_. The scarf was rather long on me since the ends practically reached my stomach, it was wrapped around my neck several times, so long. " I wonder if someone is looking for me..." I say aloud, my hair whipping against my face as the wind becomes harsher.

_" Your trespassing"  
_

I turn my head, my eyes filled with fear. A man stood before me. He looked very old but still carried something about him, authority perhaps? " Who a-are you? I didn't know I was, I am sorry!" I apologize, hoping to see that stern face warm up. " Call me, General. This is private property, you don't belong here. Leave" He says coldly. The man makes no moves to come out to me. I shiver at the tone he had. " I'm lost! Can you help me? Please?" I beg, my hands clutching onto my chest. How could a adult turn away a young and lost child? Truly there wasn't such a cruel person like that in this world?

" Lost you say, I didn't think there was still more of your kind around. Tell me child, are you Lithuanian? I know that accent from anywhere" General smiled. I wanted to run away but stood my ground. I shrug " I have no memories that tell me I am" I almost say in a robotic voice. I feel numb because of it. " That scarf...!" General's eyes go wide, but briefly he closes them. He smirks and let's out a _'hmph'_.

" That explains a lot, why a Lithuanian boy can't remember anything, why I couldn't sense him for this long, and that scarf...that boy truly is a deviant one isn't he?" General says lowly. I decide to run for it, making no attempt to question his response; My legs shifting backwards a bit, readying myself to sprint." My name is General Winter. Please know this will be your burial grounds dear boy. My face is the last thing you'll see before departing this world" General says briefly, as if giving me a report. I started running away as he was midway talking through his sentence.

I suppose it didn't matter if I gave myself a head start, because he was catching up to me. I yell for help. I pick up the pace, forcing my semi-frozen legs to keep going. " Somebody help me!" I cry out. I can feel him trying to reach out to me. I fall flat on my stomach, my face planted into snow. I struggle to lift my head up as I turn to the man's direction, my eyes widen in fear. I yell on the top of my lungs as he gets closer to me.

_Bang._

Something fired. I close my eyes and I'm panting, taking in as much as the icy air into my lungs just to feel alive and yet I start to feel the ice numbing my insides as well. I open them once again, General Winter is stepping away from me. His eyes focused on something else. I turn to see what he's looking at. Blonde. I stumble to my feet. A girl, no she's a young lady. Her pale blonde hair pulled into a braided bun. Her blue eyes staring into the general's with determination.

" Oh? You've never been one to be assertive, Braginskaya" The man chuckles. " Why the change of heart?" He comments. Braginskaya? Is that her name? I walk closer to her. In her hands was a shotgun, aiming straight for the general. At closer look, she was trembling, her fingers daring themselves to pull the trigger. In my opinion she doesn't seem to have much experience as a fighter but enough knowledge on how to use a weapon and how to end someone's life. With her free hand she holds me close. Her eyes never leaving the older man's.

" Braginskaya, put that thing down. You'll hurt yourself. Hand over the boy! This has nothing to do with you!" He ordered her as he had a glint of insanity in his eyes. I held onto her long skirt, clinging for dear life. Up close she appears as a teenager no older than sixteen, she was still so young to have that kind of strained face.

" No" She finally replies, her voice airy and almost pleading. " Your wrong! This has everything to do with me! I knew what he was doing, I admit to being an accomplice! I kept it from you too! It isn't this boy's fault! Leave him be! As brother's final request!" She yells with force. I could tell she wanted to cry. " Ha! Another traitor I see. You too? You want to protect this boy? And for what? What's so special about this brat? Nothing! Your job is to see that those two siblings of yours don't go around making trouble. Your a failure as a guardian! You have no backbone!" He reprimanded her.

These people...they are fighting over me? I don't even know what I caused to make them fuss over me. I want them to stop. Someone could get hurt, or worse... " Enough! You have no right to say what a true guardian is like! You never were truly there for us! If this is what he wants then I'll protect his wish! Even if it kills me!" The girl named Braginskaya proclaims as she holds back a sob. I shiver at this statement.

" No! Don't die! Not for me! I don't even know who I am! Please!" I beg looking up at her, my knees trembling. She ignores me, not wanting to get distracted by the man across from her. " That so? If you get out alive tonight, I'll have a new found respect for you, Braginskaya...I'm surprised your able to point that at me, the audacity!" The man took out a small pistol from his holster. " I'm stronger than I look!" She argues back. In a quick flash, I'm pushed onto the ground, I feel my back grazing against the snow several steps from where she was. I hear three gunshots.

My mother's lullaby starts again one more time, in the background I hear words being exchanged, but my mind is set on listening to mother's lullaby that the words don't fit together to make sense. It is obvious I would like for the girl to win, to live. She doesn't want to harm me after all, right? But why? All of this for me? I don't understand. Again, I see the image of the back of a boy's head. Blonde, scarf and snow. I hear a shriek, it was Braginskaya's. She lost, she's dead, that means I'm to die as well!

_Goodbye. _

It's not fair though, I'm left in the dark. I don't even know what's going on! I at least need an explanation why I must die!... I hear footsteps come closer to me. I don't move, I have no energy or will to go on. " Oh little one are you alright?" I hear that same airy yet pleading voice. What? She's okay. " Braginskaya!" I say out loud as I sit up, happiness and shock written all over my face. She flinches to the name, she doesn't like it? " No, not braginskaya. Only he calls me that. My name is Katyusha" She says softly.

I nod " I'm sorry. Thank you! Thank you! You must be important to me if you came to save me! Are we related?" I question as I hug her kneeling form. She chuckles. " I'm afraid we are nothing more than strangers now. Perhaps in the past we were something of a friend of the family, but now, we are strangers" She replies solemnly. She does not hug back. " I scared him off, he's injured. He'll come back when he's strong enough. I couldn't kill him, my family still needs him around. He's our source of living. Our source. Not yours" She says as if she's reminding herself.

" Listen to me. I managed to get away with a slap to my face and some hair pulling but I'll be fine. I came here to get you out of here, for his sake" She says sternly, a bright red mark adorned on one of her cheeks; her hair looks more disheveled now. She doesn't look good frowning I think as I let go of her. " What's going on? Who am I? Where am I! Who are you! Why can't I remember who I am!" I ask quickly as if I had a limited time to get answers. Katyusha smiles then holds me close. " I'm afraid I can't tell you anything, I promised. I'm here to get you out, nothing else. You need to forget, everything." She whispers in my ear.

" You'll forget about tonight. And one more thing...Take good care of this scarf. He'll be happy knowing you'll always have it in your possession. This request will be _engraved _into your mind, the only thing you'll remember is this request. Everything else and everyone else will be blotted away into nothing" She says once more. I gasp not from what she said but from utter pain. There's pain pooling in my stomach. My vision is going blurry.

" K-Katyusha...why?" I mumble as I push her away. I see the sorry look she had on her face, she finally let herself cry. " I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But you can never return. Never come back here. Never come back to Mother Russia. I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She sobs to me as she pulls back her arm and slowly undoes a fist. I feel myself fall backwards as the black sky is the last thing I see. Black has taken over all of my vision. I hear the blonde girl's voice in my mind, echoing for what seems forever, that single word repeating itself in my head.

_" Sorry"_

**xoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxox xxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo **

**~Author's Notes~**

*** Hello! Yes! I'm back after a long time ( sighs ) but after reading so many stories about this couple, I couldn't help myself ***

***This is a AU story, but I will probably end up making another story that is more headcanon as a way of making it up to those who don't like AU ( Maid Toris? XD)* Major pairing is RussLiet and others ( It's a secret who though D)***

*** Don't mind reviewing do you? I like feedback, not for fulfilling my insatiable thirst for praise but more of a **_" Dude you should change the way you __-Enter opinion here-"_** kind of feedback ( not that I'm saying I don't want praise…I'm going to be quiet now) Also feel free to ask questions…***

*** Originally this was longer but I had to cut the other half into the next chapter so we'll see Toris and all his Lithuanian glory, this was just a feel of what being under the care of General Winter's was like***

*** I seriously spell checked this thing, like, more than five times so if any of you see a mistake (either grammar or spelling) feel free to flame me about it ( maybe then I'll be a good little proof reader P: ) ***

*** Hope to see you guys soon!***

**- Kiaara-Chan **


	2. Chapter 2

*** Notes Below***

*** Disclaimer: I don't own APH (o_o) ***

*** Enjoy***

*** Chapter is dedicated to this story's first reviewer, **_Kitty the Dinosquirrel*_

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Waltzing With Asmodeus**_

_Chapter 1: Naturally Industrialized_

A soft gasp breaks the silence of the quiet room, green eyes flinch open as they are met with a old and cracked dry ceiling, a pale and worn out white just yelling _'poverty_'. The eye's owner was a thin and lithe brunette, his chestnut locks grazed lightly over his face. The back of his forearm was placed lazily on his brow while his left hand softly gripped the sheets covering him.

This was Toris…

He is your average seventeen your old. He lives in a stable enough household. He has just finished schooling. He has friends. He has no brothers or sisters that he knows of. He has no car. He's looking for work to start his life. He lives in the outskirts of a city.

Toris is a orphan…

Perhaps not so average if you have to share a bathroom with several other people you barely get to see due to adoption appointments and if that exact bathroom is in a orphanage. For all of his life Toris has only known one place and that is Hamburg, Germany. Toris can tell a person the exact history of the orphanage from the founder to the last room that was remodeled. Perhaps that knowledge wouldn't impress anybody or could be used to start a interesting conversation, but Toris was doing neither. It was _something_ he could just cling to, hold onto because he has nothing else to give or say.

Toris has no memories of his past…

The room he currently resided in was in darkness, not completely pitch black since he could see the outlines of the furniture that took up space in his small room. Toris sat up slowly, the bed creaked in return due to old springs. Gently rubbing his eyes with his palms, trying to get rid of sleep that still had it's spell on him, Toris exhaled deeply as he got up slowly from his bed. The wooden floorboards greeting his bare feet, swiftly walking to turn on the light switch by the door. He squinted by the sudden brightness in the room, grunting in slight aggravation as he forgot how the human eyes worked when adjusting to brightness.

Toris grabbed his navy blue bathrobe from his bedpost and read the time on the digital clock. " It's about to be five, better take a quick shower before they all get up." Toris murmured as he was already devising his time in his head. He would spend five- no six minutes in the bathroom, the extra minute was for brushing his teeth. Opening the painfully dull white door of his bedroom, Toris was greeted with complete darkness.

Using his sense of touch to feel for the light switch in the hall " Found it" Toris said with success as he swiftly yet quietly walked to the bathroom, he had to be considerate to the younger ones; He was one the oldest after all…

Today was very important, and time was of the essence. Toris didn't know how many times he had to stress himself about it. Toris was going to a job interview, it was crucial that he go. It was going to be held in _Berlin. _The location didn't stress him, by train Berlin was just about two hours away. What really made Toris have a knot in his stomach was his birthday. It was in two days, it marked his transition into adulthood, it also was the cause of him being kicked out from the orphanage. Did he truly think he could live there forever? Of course not, he's not a idiot but that didn't stop him from fearing life in the streets. Toris didn't exactly know his _biological_ birthday but the current date used to mark him older was the date he was found by a couple of townspeople. February tenth.

Toris needed the job to get a place to live, once he did that he could start his way up the latter of life. Toris thanked his lucky stars that one of the workers in the orphanage, Lovino, had helped him get the interview. Even though Lovino was two years older than him, the two had practically grown up together. The orphanage was run by Lovino's grandfather. Lovino's little brother, Feliciano, had helped Toris find a nearby apartment complex near the job location. Toris really couldn't have asked for better caretakers than the Italian brothers. But, if not for their grandfather Toris surely would be out in the streets doing god knows what.

After properly drying himself and brushing his teeth, Toris headed back to his room to get dressed for the interview. Luckily for him, Toris was going with a friend. Toris had to admit that his friend wasn't someone you would meet everyday, but that just made him even more valued as a companion. His friend was at times obnoxious and self-centered, he was Polish. His name was Feliks and he was also applying for a the job at the company in Berlin. Not the same position, that would just spell _'disaster' _for obvious reasons.

The company was owned by a Austrian, Toris knew that much. The company was a little well-known for it's business in the literature and publishing industry. It has published countless best-sellers and has even started doing a magazine. Unlike his friend, Toris was applying for a job as a editor. His friend on the other hand like the idea of being part of the magazine and journalism scene. It was more as if the Polish boy was interested in the gossip the city had going on...

After putting on his white dress shirt, Toris had begun adjusting his dark grey tie, fastening it until he felt it firmly around his throat. Last to be put on was a waist coat and a matching tailored coat that were a nice shade of black, Toris then put on the outfit's matching dress pants, it hugged his legs and waist firmly. His nimble fingers helped slip on his worn out leather shoes that were a dark brown, a gift from the Italian grandfather from a few winters ago.

Toris looked at himself very closely in the vanity mirror. His emerald eyes shined brightly as it contrasted almost _perfectly_ against all the dark shades of black he was wearing. " Whoever is watching over me, I hope I'm making them proud" Toris stated, his eyes flaring with determination. No longer was he the lost and clueless orphan _boy_ who ran around crying and wailing about being weak and lost. No, he was Toris, the young _man_ who was off to become something of himself. A businessman in the making, and he will scratch, pull teeth, and hair to get to the top.

Toris knew that his body wasn't the most masculine thing out there but it was his mind that made up for the muscle and strength. Besides if all you had was strength and no brains that how would one know how to properly take advantage of something if you were just clueless? Reasoning like that comforted Toris. Deciding to leave his hair down Toris went over to his suitcase to check that he had all the important documents and records he needed.

One would wonder was it truly possible for a child to actually be raised inside of a orphanage, well considering that Toris was found wandering around near the Siberian lake, Baikal, one cold February morning with no memories whatsoever. Would a background like that make him a suitable candidate for adoption? Clearly no if he's about to turn eighteen.

In the beginning it had hurt him that no one wanted the boy with no memories. Some people spared him a glance but turned away quickly, what was _wrong_ with him? Toris used to ask himself that all the time. The Italian family did their very best to get people to notice him by always introducing him first to all the visitors of the he grew older the thought of leaving the institution was bleak, he had watched children come and go, some returning for unknown reasons. Yet he stayed. Toris was told that it wasn't rare but nor was it common for an orphan to be raised inside the adoption home and to reach adulthood. " Well I guess all that stuff is in the past. I can't really get adopted now can I? Not when I'm practically all grown-up. It's better if I just try to live a normal life" Toris reassured himself as he went to go wake up his friend whom was undoubtedly sleeping the early morning away.

Toris knocked gently on the other's door, waiting for a response but getting none. " Feliks. Wake up. Feliks" Toris whispered hoarsely into the door. " Yeah. I'm up!" Feliks said out loud. After a few seconds of silence, Toris was met with glaring emerald eyes. " You know it's like five right?" Feliks grumbled. " Get dressed. I'm going to call for a cab soon. Remember the train leaves at ten today. Today's important Feliks, there's no room for-" Toris lectured but was cut off by his friend " Yeah, yeah, no room for mistakes or accidents. You like told me this like more than ten times. I'll be ready soon so go bother someone else until then, Kay?" Feliks snapped as he shut the door.

Toris didn't take it personally, he knew the blonde was snappy when woken up before the sun had even claimed the sky. Everything needed to go smoothly. This was a matter of living in a decent enough place or sharing your dinner in a alleyway, Toris cringed at the thought. It was half an hour later that he was greeted by Feliciano in the living room. " Oh your up? Your leaving soon right? I'll pray to God that all goes well for you and Feliks! Could you say hello to Ludwig for me? If you see him that is, he's a friend of mine." Feliciano blushed a little at the mention of his so-called friend.

Toris didn't question the facial expression, nodded instead. " We'll be back around eleven tonight if the weather permits. I'll make sure to ask about him for you if you'd like?" Toris offered, always the considerate type like always. " Wha-! You'd do that for me? _Grazie_!" Feliciano smiled as he excused himself to start breakfast. Toris didn't trouble himself with relations between his caretakers but if it put a smile on there face he wouldn't mind doing a favor. Feliks came to greet Toris with a suit just like his but with a different color scheme, the black shades were replaced with beige colors and his dress shirt was a pale pink with a black tie.

" The taxi will be here soon to take us to the station. Do you have all your paperwork? I don't want you crying on the train that you forgot something important" Toris scolded as Feliks chuckled in response " Don't worry Toris. I like have all my things so lighten up sour puss!" Feliks smirked as he checked himself out in one of the mirrors the room had." Look at me! I should totally just model instead! Everyone will like just die with envy and _lust_ after me!" Feliks giggled in delight as he smoothed out his blonde locks.

Toris stared at Feliks, his mind caught onto that one word. Lust. It had some effect on him yet he couldn't exactly explain why. Toris furrowed his brows, why does that word just stick onto him like a _scar_. Toris shook his head, now was not time to think about irrelevant thoughts. " The cab is here!" Feliciano stated from the kitchen, a sweet smell filled the living room. " Here I made you guys sandwiches for the trip!" Feliciano came to the duo while wearing a pink apron. " Looking good Feli!" Feliks whistled as he made the Italian boy blush " Thank you. I would feel terrible if I sent you guys away without any food. Berlin can be overwhelming if on a empty stomach" Feliciano smiled.

" Lovino is still asleep?" Toris asked as he took a bite out of the sandwich. " Mm. Grandpa and him went to the city last night to see if they could set up a agreement with one of the orphanages in Berlin. They came home really late last night. Lovi didn't even have the energy to yell at me yesterday" Feliciano whispered, cautious about his brother's whereabouts. Lovino had a way of sneaking up to people without them knowing he was there, he was a good pickpocket in his rebellious stage.

" We'll catch you on the flip side Feli! Come on Mr. No-Fun we better get going" Feliks dismissed himself as he dragged Toris with him to the front door. Cold air smashing against there faces as the duo were greeted with a dark sky, a orange tinge by the horizon signaling the soon sunrise. " Bye! I hope all goes well! I'll make a big dinner for when you two return! It's going to be pasta!" Feliciano waved as Toris and Feliks waved goodbye as well. The two finally settled into the taxi, the driver asking where their destination was; stepping on the pedal the taxi was driving farther and farther away. The orphanage becoming out of sight not long after.

Half an hour passed and Toris was claimed by boredom, his emerald eyes glancing to Feliks. The blonde looked completely _serious_. ' He's actually taking this seriously? I'm not the only one who has changed am I? Well good for him, Feliks should start acting more mature' Toris was in deep thought as Feliks poked his arm to get his attention. " Hey" The blonde stated with such a stern tone. " Yes?" Toris replied with as he innocently glanced to his friend. " Do you like think there's hot guys in Berlin? You think they'll find me totally attractive?" Feliks questioned, his face not changing it's stern gaze. The blonde frowned waiting for a response.

...

" You really are self-centered aren't you?" Toris smiled as his voice was laced with cruel malice. " Jeez Feliks will you get serious for a minute? Can't you stop wondering what the same sex thinks of you? We need to focus on getting these jobs…" Toris growled as he lectured his friend, it could be quite frustrating at times with Feliks and his sexual preference. It didn't bother Toris what Feliks liked but the blonde was a bit self conscious on his appearance and made sure that Toris gave his honest opinion since he was part of the male race.

" So is that a yes or no?" Feliks replied with a clueless smile. Toris sighed " You look fine" Toris muttered as he went to look out the window beside him. " See? That wasn't like so hard! You could of just like said that earlier instead of screaming on the top of your freaking lungs! Your so silly Toris" Feliks laughed as he patted the brunette's arm Toris knew it he had arrived at the train station, Feliks paying the taxi driver as Toris opened his door. " The train will be here in fifteen minutes. Let's go buy the tickets" Feliks stated as he pulled Toris towards the entrance of the enormous building." So Toris, I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time but I could like never phrase the question right, cause that would be so totally rude of me to ask you when you barely knew me" Feliks inquired as the two got in line for the tickets.

" What's wrong?" Toris muttered under his breath as he took out his wallet. " You didn't really lose your memories did you?" Feliks asked quickly. Toris glared at Feliks with surprise. " What? You don't _believe_ that I did? I'm not a liar. I have no clue what I was doing running around in Russia. The only thing _those_ people found on me was a note with the a name. My name" Toris retorted as he couldn't really believe that Feliks would bring him back to that fateful morning.

" Yeah I know. But Toris hear me out, you only remember two things. Your age and that _scarf_-" Feliks started but stopped as soon as it was his turn to get his ticket, after getting the two tickets the two resumed the conversation near the train's arrival location. " I still have that scarf. It's the only thing that I have. It doesn't matter if it looks old or stingy, it's the most precious thing to me. I just _feel _compelled to keep it." Toris whispered with such tenderness in his voice.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked such a painful question. I'm sorry I doubted you. It's just like weird you know? Your just one big ball of mystery Toris" Feliks smiled wearily." I honestly thought when I was this age that my past wouldn't scar me as bad as it did when I was a kid, I was wrong. It still hurts like hell." Toris muttered as the train came with a screech to meet the new passengers heading to Berlin.

_No matter how much time has passed...it always come back...doesn't it?_

**xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxo**

*** ~ Author's Notes~***

*** Ugh. Just so you guys know, I'm actually doing RESEARCH for this story. Yes, that means looking up character ages and climates during certain months. What certain cities are known for…etcetera….***

*** Enough about ranting, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…and if your all wondering when a certain Russian boy will make his debut appearance then…***

*** I like reviews how about you? Even if you an Anonymous Andy…I NEED to KNOW what the hell I'm doing right or wrong P: ***

*** Yeah, next chapter we're going to Berlin. I suppose you could say the first two chapters were my foundation to start the story's plot..***

*** If you see any mistakes being spelling or grammer mind pointing it out to me? Thanks bro...( I seriously skimmed through this chapter for mistakes..my bad P:)***

*** Grazie= Thank you***

*** Hope to see you guys soon! C: ***

**-Kiaara-Chan**

** (UPDATE 5/15)**

**Okay so I realized something, it just bothers me but...Romano's human name is Lovino and it's been annoying me that I keep calling him Romano instead of Lovino so it's not a plot change but a name change...So from now on Romano will be called Lovino and Grandpa Roma shall be called Roma! Just to clear confusion!**

**OH! I've been thinking do you guys mind long chapters or do you prefer short chapters? I use my phone to write my stories and use microsoft word to edit them and add on to them but I tend to write about seven pages ( Is that enough for you guys?)**

**So for those who want to see some more progress my chapters might be shorter ( but run the risk of being amateurish!) But like most authors my reviewers are the ones who make up my writing ethics...**


	3. Chapter 3

***Notes Below***

*** Disclaimer: Don't own APH O_O***

*** Thank you to the following people who have reviewed this story so far! CapriciousUke, cuz I am AWSUM prussia**

**, ****Anon: St. Basil's Ice Cream Cone, Anon: Liet Lover, and of course Kitty the Dinosquirrel!***

*** Enjoy!***

**Xoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo xxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxooxo **

_**Waltzing With Asmodeus**_

_Chapter 2: Cyrillic Business Card_

Upon arriving to Berlin, Toris realized the following things. One, the city was even more intimidating than expected. Two, he has no idea what to expect at the interview, it wasn't like a exam which he could he simply study for it. Three, the two were going to meet a friend of the Italian family; Their caretaker arranged for someone to pick them up from the station, after all the two males were still in his care.

"...So I figured since we're both going to share a place, we should probably assign house chores. I call kitchen duty! You can do bathroom cleanup and all that other stuff! No take-backs!" Feliks chimed, not really noticing that his friend was half-listening to him.

" Don't you think it's a bit early assigning such chores? I mean we haven't even leased out a place yet.." Toris retorted as the train slowly made it's way to it's destination. ' Besides your cooking skills aren't exactly equivalent to a five star chef, or safe either. You'd probably burn the place down knowing you' Toris thought but decided not to voice his thought for seeing how cruel it was.

Ninety-six minutes of Feliks rambling about himself have passed, Toris would have to make sure to check if his ears weren't bleeding once they got off the train. The trip to Berlin felt rather quick since Toris used his time to productively think about good answers that he could be asked, refining himself as best as he could. Feliks on the other hand used his time on reading a couple fashion magazines.

The Berlin air greeted them generously yet quickly, a fast paced rhythm set in the heart of Germany. As if with a snap of fingers, tables were turning and automatically people's shifts were ending while others have just begun. Toris and Feliks were considered fresh meat to the city.

" Ah, you must two must be from Lovino's place? From the orphanage, _Si_?" A voice called out. Toris turned his head to the voice's direction. Toris was cautious when facing the person, it was a habit he always had. A tall and smiling brunette greeted him, he looked foreign compared to the other occupants in the city. His lime green eyes screamed exotic. His voice had a charming effect all on it's own. " Yes! And who are you handsome?" Feliks replied with a giddy smile. Toris rolled his eyes in irritation." I'm Antonio. But you two can call me, _Tonio_. I'm here to pick you up. Lovino would never let me hear the end of it if I didn't" The man chuckled warmly, Toris quickly felt a rush of security around this man.

" Lovino? Looks like he beat me to it, huh? Oh well.." Feliks sighed as he crossed his arms. Antonio just gave him a confused smile, not really understanding what Feliks meant. Toris was glad Antonio didn't, the embarrassment would just add more stress to him. Feliks had a one-sided rivalry to the oldest Italian brother.

" Well _Mis_ _amigos_, I was told the interview started at two so we should get going before the traffic worsens because of rush hour. If you two are hungry I know a great Spanish cuisine place around here, my treat?" Antonio offered as he escorted the duo to his black expensive-looking car.

" Sure! I'm starving!-" Feliks hissed in pain as held the back of his head. " We'll be honored to have lunch with you Antonio. Thank you" Toris smiled graciously. " Yeah, thanks a bunch" Feliks whispered as he blinked back some tears. Antonio just chuckled at the two as he started the car and headed for the duo's main objective. Toris took it upon himself to lecture and scold his friend on his manners when the time called for it, when the Polish boy first arrived to the orphanage he was utterly unruly. Feliks had never heard of the word subtle...

" I'm sorry" Toris whispered to Feliks, guiltiness gnawing at him. Feliks nodded in return " It's okay. Your, like, never usually violent. I'll totally let it slide" Feliks accepted his apology. " So Lovino tells me you two are interested in the publishing industry? I work with the same company you two are applying for, did you know that?" Antonio commented as beeped at someone at a green light, cursing at them in his native tongue for being slow.

" Yeah, when I was a kid I liked to read. It was a great thing to do to past time for me. I eventually noticed that I would always end up reading a book from the same publisher company. I even have written up some stories myself, but I like the aspect of editing more than actually making a story..." Toris replied with a genuine smile.

" Yeah! And I totally love journalism and the idea of working for a magazine company, it makes me all, like, giddy inside!" Feliks giggled as he held himself. " Best of luck to both of you. This industry is pretty cut-throat. It's like my mother used to say to me back in Spain, "_Nunca es tarde cuando la dicha es buena" _The Spaniard recited with a high octave to mimic a more womanly pitch.

The two other males in the car looked at Antonio as if he was crazy. " What does that even mean?" Feliks questioned with uncertainty, his arms crossed as he glared at Antonio. Toris scowled at Feliks' rude comment, Antonio chuckled as he looked at them through the rear mirror " It basically means it's never to late for joy! What I mean is, even if there is obstacles in your way, joy will never be late to sweeten up the situation. Happiness never killed anyone right?" Antonio laughed. The man must have been the most cheerful person Toris has ever met, he acted exactly like Feliciano except had more spunk to him.

Not long after the trio were greeted with a impressively large building. " Isn't she just a beauty? My friends, welcome to headquarters" Antonio whistled as he gleamed with pride. The Spaniard escorted the duo to the building and passed through the security protocols and checked them in into the system.

" I'm afraid this is where we depart for the time being. I hope the outcome for you two goes well. I must return to my duties, _adios_" And with those words Antonio disappeared behind double doors while Toris and Feliks remained in the waiting area of the building.

" Check it out Toris, they have a whole, like, floor level just for lounging! Whoever this guy is he sure knows how to handle his money!" Feliks snickered as he looked at the nearby directory. Toris simply nodded every time the blonde made a new discovery. Toris idly watched the small flat screen hanging on the wall, a random sitcom being played. It was only after a couple minutes that he was taken out of his trance by a voice.

" Your names?" The receptionist nearby asked. Toris didn't even know why he turned his head towards the receptionist desk, perhaps pure coincidence? But the sight made Toris keep his eyes stuck at the figures before him. " I am Eduard Von Bock and this is Raivis Galante, We're here because we have a business meeting with Mr. Gilbert Weilschmidt" A blonde with glasses stated calmly, a charming smile plastered on his face. The dark honey blonde male next to him seemed younger and a bit anxious looking, not even making eye contact with the receptionist.

" Ah, yes. I found your appointment schedule, please go on ahead Mr. Weilshmidt is waiting for you on the fourth floor. Just take the elevator passed the double doors and a escort will take you to the meeting room. Thank you for choosing to do business with us" The woman smiled courteously as she pointed towards the doors where Antonio passed through.

" Thank you very much. Come Raivis we must hurry or we might be late to the meeting" Eduard quietly urged the boy to walk as he guided the younger male towards the doors. The one called Raivis spared Toris a quick glance but suddenly sped up faster to the double doors.' He looks younger than me and already is working like a pro. Prodigies, what can you do?' Toris simply shrugged and leaned in his cushioned chair. It was only seconds later that the receptionist allowed them to go passed the double doors as well.

The doors revealed a hallway, white walls with a black marble floor. It was filled with elevators, doors farther down the hall almost like a never ending dream. Feliks randomly picked one of the elevators, demanding he push the button signaling for the elevator's use. Honestly who would fight over pushing a elevator button? Thought Toris with a bored expression.

...

The moment of truth had arrived, going from alphabetical order, Feliks was first to be interviewed. Being the orphan with no memories, Toris did not have any recollection on his surname or at least having one but everyone had one didn't they? Therefore, Roma, the recent owner of the orphanage had temporarily bestowed his last name to the brunette. Vargas. Toris Vargas, it will have to do for now since paperwork was truly a cruel mistress.

" See you in a bit, Kay? Totally wish me luck!" Feliks smiled as he waved to his friend, entering the interviewing room. Toris stayed in another waiting room. Unlike the first, the floor was a dark beige carpet. The walls were a light cream color. There was no flat screen for him to pass the time. The receptionist was a middle-aged blonde women, years of work and strain shown on her face. She smelled of cigarettes.

Toris was the only one in the waiting room, he had expected at least a few other people waiting to be interviewed. Was he early? Toris shook off the question, the less people the better. " Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?" Came a timid voice. Toris turned his attention to the person before him. Calm emerald orbs to anxious sapphire ones met. " No, go ahead" Toris replied kindly, it was the same male from before. Raivis if memory serves correctly.

" Thank you, are you here for a meeting with Gilbert as well? The meeting on publication in Russia?" Raivis asked a bit too excitingly. Toris shook his head " Nope. I'm not in the industry yet to do dealings like that. Job interview believe it or not" Toris smiled, inwardly he was cringing in despair. How can a young kid like Raivis get to go to meetings like he's done it a million times before yet here Toris was just starting, it was embarrassing to be honest.

" Oh! I'm sorry you just look so professional and experienced, I didn't realize that there was also job interviews being held on the same day. Uh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Raivis Galante. It's nice to meet you" The younger male greeted. Raivis took the second seat away from Toris, leaving an appropriate amount of space to hold a decent conversation.

" Toris" He stated quietly, the brunette felt awkward conversing with such a younger yet more experienced individual. Ignoring that fact Toris saw a opportunity. This person could be a alliance to this company if he gets the job that is, commencing social interaction for benefiting one's self is a go. Toris was always one for dubbing his plans, it helped his organization skills quite a lot when he was a young boy.

" So your from Russia? I saw you earlier with another person. An associate? Does that mean you work for a publishing company as well?" Toris smiled gently, a calming warmth seemed to radiate off him. Raivis seemed attracted to the brunette's personality, he took a seat closer to Toris. A bee to honey, as Toris saw it. The two males were side by side now, a very intimate of space between them.

Toris was now fully able to take a closer look at Raivis. A halo of dark honey blonde locks that grazed his forehead and temples lovingly, a healthy shine glistened from the fluorescent lighting. The boy's eyes were something to behold and envy, the color of a early dawn morning. A soft blue between a bubbly turquoise and… a shy violet? Toris has never seen anyone with violet eyes, but Raivis was close but not enough of the color was saturated in his orbs. Raivis seemed to take great care of his body, his skin seemed soft and moisturized and his body was lean. The boy's face was free from any noticeable facial hair and acne. His only falter to some may be his height, he reached Toris'shoulder when seated. Raivis wore a dark maroon suit with a black tie that almost seemed like a school uniform from afar.

" I'm actually Latvian but my family moved to Russia about three years ago. I'm really an apprentice. I'm learning the ways of the industry if you will. My friend and senior, Eduard, is the one to represent our company. The boss couldn't make it due to- uh personal reasons" Raivis smiled a bit awkwardly as he chuckled to lighten up the conversation.

'Ah, that makes sense now. A boy studying to be someone in the world. Not officially able to represent but soon in his generation it seemed' Toris felt better knowing the boy wasn't on a higher level of work than he. The two just had different ways of getting to their goals, Raivis was just more fortunate to have mentors.

" Wow you must be proud of yourself, your so young and already trying to make something of yourself. Most boys your age are either chasing girls around or playing video games. You might even make a name for yourself in the industry, if you play your cards right that is" Toris stated encouragingly, subconsciously he fiddled with his suit's buttons. These were half lies, Toris could sense the boy had a certain dedication in him but it never hurt to put some over the top compliments in…

" R-Really you think so! Eduard is always telling me I'm too ignorant to understand the business but I know he's just teasing. Toris your really a nice person. If you are ever in Russia you should definitely stop by Moscow and visit us!" Raivis eagerly handed Toris a business card, it was in Cyrillic. Toris doesn't know a single thing about this alphabet, he just nodded and put the card away in his pocket. Perhaps the Latvian thought he could understand it?

It didn't matter, going to Russia never interested him and returning to that country was the last thing on his mind. " I'll try. If I do get the job and your business with this company goes well we might see more of each other" Toris stated optimistically, Raivis had a even happier look in his eyes. " Really! That's great! I-If you don't mind me asking why do you want to enter the publishing business?-" Raivis stopped when he noticed a familiar individual standing next to Toris.

" Raivis are you bothering this man? I'm so sorry sir, he can be a real handful at times. Come along Raivis" Eduard scolded the boy, Toris shook his head. " No it's alright. We were having a productive conversation to be honest. I believe Raivis has great potential for this industry, he's dedicated and enthusiastic! You must be proud to have him as an apprentice. I am Toris, sir " Toris beamed as he stood up to face the other man, Raivis quickly followed suit and actually stood behind Toris like a baby chick to it's mother hen. How precious...

" I see. Please excuse my sudden intrusion on the conversation. I am Eduard, Von Bock pleasure to make your acquaintance. We are from _The Muscovy Apple_, a quite popular Russian magazine if I might add. What has brought you to Berlin Mr. Toris?" Eduard asked politely. Toris took in the blonde's feature, sizing them up to make an estimate of what kind of person this Eduard was.

Thick and ashy blonde fringes for bangs with a duller sheen to them. Glasses that framed his navy blue eyes, and a hearty smile. Eduard didn't seem no older than Toris, perhaps a year younger or more? The dark blue suit he wore actually made his eyes pop out even more. ' He's like me in a way, intelligent yet his face brims with pride and fierce confidence' Toris figured.

" Well I-" Toris began but felt something grasp onto his arm " He's here for a interview! Toris was just telling me why he was going into the industry too! Tells us Toris, I'm sure Eduard might be able to better your chances of getting the job if you tell him your reasons, Eduard is a reasonable person!" Raivis chimed as he smiled brightly at Toris.

' Perhaps I might of overdone the complementing and ego-stroking a bit, huh? Raivis seems to get attached easily, what should I do? I really got myself in a mess now, and if Feliks came along right now it would just get worse' Toris thought as he smiled back at Raivis, the younger boy got a better hold of Toris and looked at Eduard with pride.

" Raivis, leave the poor guy alone. Toris you don't have to tell me anything you don't feel comfortable telling." Eduard started but once again Toris shook his head. It truly was his own fault that the duo weren't leaving his presence, Eduard was actually attempting to leave him alone without being to forward about it.

" It's okay. If you don't mind, could you tell me what's it's like working in the industry? I would like to hear someone's point of view of it all..."Toris asked, completely changing the topic, much to Raivis' surprise. Eduard looked bewildered, but nodded. " Well I'm not sure if the Germans work the same as the Russians but there are bound to be similarities in our work ethics. For starters, the work is going to come at you without mercy. If your new, you will be everyone's dog, doing even the most tedious tasks. But on the bright side it's all hands-on" Eduard smiled, nostalgia filling his mind back to his beginner days.

Toris deadpanned, vigorous yet first-hand experience, Toris was second guessing himself now. Could he handle it? Of course he can, that's what researching is for! Toris didn't use two years on the internet looking up the business to back out because someone told him he was going to be on the receiving end for everyone's workload for awhile.

" As expected, thanks for your input Mr. Bock. It must be quite an adventure traveling throughout the world, perhaps that's what I also like about the business. You see I wish to become an editor specifically." Toris chuckled to himself as the other two males laughed along with him. To anyone outside the trio's conversation would immediately deem their relationship that of friends, close business partners or even brothers. Of course all three answers were wrong…

" Well, I'm sure with a personality likes yours, you will get the job with or without my commentary. But I do think sometimes Raivis overestimates my power in the industry. The words from Boss are more credible and stable than that of my own sadly. I'm not that influential at all unless Boss is around" Eduard said modestly as he gave Raivis a disapproving look, the latter simply hid behind Toris. Toris nodded in understanding, he really couldn't ask such a favor from someone he barely knew. That was simply rude and displayed no proper etiquette.

_" You earn respect Toris. With respect comes the rewards of favors and returned respect, and sometimes even friendship..."_

Those were the words that Roma Vargas told a young Toris one Sunday afternoon when Lovino and Feliciano were fighting over a box of crayons. Though now that Toris thought about it, how did crayons have anything to do with respect? It made sense to him back then, elementary logic he concluded. " I'm afraid we must be departing now. Our Boss is arriving from Moscow in a few hours, we must head to the airport soon. Come along Raivis" Eduard smiled as he shook Toris' hand firmly. " Goodbye Toris! I hope we get to see one another soon! I'm sure you'll get the job!" And with those words the two males walked away into one of the elevators.

….

" Hey Toris, it's your turn. The guy who, like, is interviewing is so intimidating. He's totally hot though. I was, like, this place needs more pink! And he was totally, like, Sir please sit back down. It wasn't so bad, I'll totally cheer you on!" Feliks smiled as he gave Toris a wink. Toris nodded, he ignored the enchanted smirk the blonde had on and didn't even want to ask how the conversation started on repainting the interview room pink.

Toris soon entered the room, greeted with the smell of freshly printed paper, newly mopped floors, and a familiar cologne. Toris got the attention of the man at the nearby desk. " Please sit" The man ordered bluntly, he was looking through stacks of paper.

Toris took in the wonderful view of the capital, practically half of the wall was actually a window while the other half was stylishly decorated with German décor. Toris could see the citizens walking around in large groups and cars moving along the streets, it was amazing how one could be able to observe the dozens of lives below from a certain height.

Quickly striding over to the German before him, Toris sat down nervously as he started to feel queasy, his stomach wasn't the best out there. Taking a few deep breathes the orphan male fiddled with the handle of his suitcase, it was light and thin almost like a portfolio." _Ein. Zwei. Drei…" _The man counted under his breath, pieces of paper flipping through his fingers like feathers. Toris could see the man was strained and overworked.

Feliks did not lie, the man had a stoic aura about him but that only added onto his persona, his soft baby blue eyes that were framed with black glasses skimmed through papers. Pale blonde hair was slicked back. He was charming for a man, it was as if he was the exact symbol of what every German man should look like.

Toris had decided that he looked way into the physique of each _man_ that he had met. Not only did that disturb him due to that he too was a man but that it was also shallow to focus on just outer appearances and not what's inside of the heart and mind behind these men. And why was it me? What was his sexual preference anyways? He had to stop and focus, it was his debut into the business world. " I am Mr. Weilschmidt. I will be administering your job interview for _The Golden Aristocrat _publishing house. Please give me a moment to retrieve your sent application, in the mean time please take out your required documents…" The blonde man ordered contently with a sigh.

Toris did what he was told, he pulled out all of his paperwork. " I'm very grateful your taking the time to interview me, I hope I'm able to convince you of my worthiness" Toris commented, a blush adorned his face as his emerald eyes glanced at the other. " It's my job after all…" Mr. Weilschmidt replied solemnly, he didn't seem the type for small talk by the looks of it. The blonde pulled out a paper that had a headshot of Toris paper clipped to it. " Toris Vargas? You don't perhaps reside from an orphanage in Hamburg do you?" The man asked with an actual look of interest in his eyes.

" A-Ah yes I do! He-Here's my orphanage records, it's all been signed and documented in the books back at the establishment. W-Why do you ask? Did you live there as well at some point in your life?" Toris asked with modesty as he handed over his papers to the interviewer. " No. I have a close friend who works there, you have the exact last name as him. He's never told me about a Toris Vargas before so you could say I'm a bit curious, are you a cousin?" The man declared as if investigating if his friend was keeping secrets from him.

Toris' heart beat went faster, this was not good! The purpose of his last name was to cover up of not actually having one, was he really supposed to spill all of his secrets to this stranger? " U-Uh, well you see, you don't perhaps know a Ludwig do you? My friend and caretaker, Feliciano Vargas, is the one who asked me to see how his friend Ludwig was doing…I'm sorry! That was _completely_ off subject!" Toris intertwined his hands together as if begging the other to forgive him. Toris noticed a red blush spread all over the German man's face, his ears were turning red as well, no doubt the back of his neck without looking too. Toris realized the familiar cologne was the same one Feliciano put on daily…

" F-Feliciano asked about me? What did he say? How's he d-doing? Can you tell him I'll visit him soon? Is he still gorging himself with pasta? _Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich werde unprofessionell. Er ist einfach so süß._" The man now known as Ludwig, gently face-palmed himself as he tried to control himself. Toris nodded in return he had lived long enough in the country to understand him, but he heard him correctly didn't he? Ludwig just called Feliciano cute…..

Oh.

' Well I always knew that Feli was a bit on the feminine side but I just thought that he just liked to cook….and sew, bake, and make cute little paintings. They're lovers aren't they?' Toris blushed at the thought of his Italian friend being this man's lover. The two seemed like polar opposites, and yet it was common for opposites to attract…

" He did. He wanted to know how were you? He's fine and his usual happy self. I'll be sure to inform him of your visit. He stills enjoys plentiful bowls of pasta. I don't think your being unprofessional at all, Feliciano really is cute! I'm happy he's able to find someone who cares about him like you Mr. Weilschmidt" Toris smiled happily as he saw the other brighten completely.

" Thank you. Your understanding Toris, I enjoy that in people. Here is what I'll do for you, I'll recommend you to my colleague. You seem like a suitable candidate for the job. In truth, if you come work here with that Polish friend of yours, it would make Feliciano a very happy person-" Ludwig began but was caught off " Your rigging it? Isn't that unfair? What about the others-!" Toris started, a look of shock in his eyes.

" Be quiet! Look, it's called appealing and your connection to Feliciano has just boosted your chances of getting the job. You want it, _ja_? Besides, I heard children from that orphanage specifically have been gifted with talents ranging from academics to the arts. Your talent seems to be in the literature aspect, you got the job Toris." Ludwig shot back, the blushing fading away.

Toris nodded, it could have been worse, if he got the job then the minor details didn't matter in the end right? " So Feliks and I got the jobs right?" Toris asked shyly, as if reassuring himself it wasn't a dream. " Feliks was the strangest one out of all the people I interviewed, he started telling me what he expected when he became head editor of the magazine department. He told me his dreams and goals in a matter of four minutes, he didn't even give me time to pull out his application. But yes you both have the job. I really don't even want to hear the word or see the color pink because of him. His obsession with horses should be checked by a professional…" Ludwig muttered under his breath.

Toris smiled as he nodded in agreement, that was Feliks alright. This was good, the process of becoming _independent_ was gradually becoming a reality. Perhaps he should thank Feliciano once he returns to Hamburg? But that would make Roma disappointed, this would be a secret between Ludwig, Feliks, and himself….and maybe that aged blonde secretary that smelled of cigarettes?

The two men said their goodbyes, Toris nodded when Ludwig told him a special message to deliver to Feliciano. Though, Toris did wonder why couldn't the two converse over phone or over the internet? Surely the two lovers had enough money to work something out to communicate. Still it wasn't Toris to ask questions or judge people without knowing the full story.

…

" _Qué suerte!_ You both are really fortunate! I suppose God is watching over you both. Unfortunately, I cannot fulfill my offer to host you both to my favorite restaurant. Something came up in work. However what I can do for you both is take you out for a quick lunch at a nearby coffee shop! My break just started so…" Antonio offered as he put his hands in the front pockets of his pants. Antonio was dressed rather casually for working in a seemingly high-class business. With only a white dress shirt which the sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, a black tie, and dull brown dress pants.

" Well our train arrives at eight forty-five tonight, we have four hours to spare. I don't see why not?" Toris replied as the three men were walking down the street, Antonio leading the way. " I was also told to drop you both off at the station, my shift ends at eight thirty." Antonio explained. After lunch, Antonio went back to the office and told the two males of what to be wary of while traveling around the capital.

In those four hours Toris and Feliks got lost twice, admired the architecture of the more historic buildings well mostly Toris did, passed by a World War II museum, saw the exceptional murals on what was left of the Berlin Wall, especially the most iconic one, from the Russian artist _Dmitri Vrubel _and his painting of the two communist leaders kissing. Feliks commented that he liked it very much while Toris blushed seeing the two men lock lips. The two males also managed to find themselves in _Victoria Park _where they managed to get a view of the _Kreuzberg_ waterfall. To Antonio's surprise, the two males came to meet him after work; unharmed and ready to be sent back like with nothing out of place.

...

" I'm glad you both were able to get the jobs, Roma told me you two were looking for a place to rent out nearby. The company offers _corporate housing_, a friend of our boss, Elizabeta Héderváry, is in that industry. She offers special permanent housing to workers of the company, it's like living in an apartment. I live there, she's my landlady. I'm sure Feli wanted you two to rent there as well" Antonio chuckled. " Really? That's good news right Toris? The old man will totally help us lease out a room if we ask!" Feliks cheered. They were standing by the front doors of the train station, people bustling beside them, cars beeping impatiently once in a few minutes.

" We'll see…Antonio thank for everything, it will be a pleasure to work along side you." Toris actually bowed formally to the Spaniard. Antonio blushed as he scratched the back of his head " It was my pleasure _mi amigo_. Lovi told me he would call to finalize everything with you two. Please take care until we meet again, _hasta luego_!" Antonio waved goodbye and soon walked back to his parked car. " Bye!" Feliks and Toris chimed together, they entered the building and waited to be brought home.

One more day until Toris had to leave the orphanage...

**Xoxoxoxooxo xoxoxooxooxo xoxoxooxox xoxoxoxoxooxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

*** This was an exhausting chapter x_x 11 pages of words and plot! 13 including my pointless rambling below P: If you see any mistakes feel free to tell me kay? I need a beta anyone interested? Of course I'll gladly repay you in anyway I possibly can***

*** OK! So a lot of characters came into play! And I like how this chapter came out, I was actually fascinated by the things I didn't know about Berlin just by RESEARCHING…Expect more of Eduard and Raivis next chapter 0_0 ( Raivis why you all up on Toris?) I'm making Toris older than Feliks. Using the month's dates and not the year the country was independent P: so yes I'm using July instead of November for the story's sake. Yes I just realized that Feliks has another 6 months before he is taken out of the orphanage...I'll think of something 0_0***

*** Where's RussLiet? I want to know too! P: But patience is a virtue, and like any highly reviewed story; The plot gradually opens up…( Vanya is just around the corner)***

***Please note that " The Muscovy Apple" and " The Golden Aristocrat" are NOT real publishing companies, I made them up. I will only use REAL historical objects and places and maybe a well-known shop or restaurant here and there ( etc.) so TV shows won't be mentioned and neither will fast food joints T_T cough-McDonald's-cough***

*** Below are translations and a little info/references on the words that were in italics, not everything in italics is a reference, so it's either displaying the past or emphasizing the italic word if not seen below. But I know you guys are smart enough to know how to differentiate between the past and emphasizing***

**Spanish ****( I'm bilingual so this language is kind of second nature to me P: )**

**Si = Yes ( this was used in a question form when Antonio uses it to ask Toris and Feliks if they were from the orphanage, similar to Ivan using '**_**Da?' **_**in the end of his sentences**)

**Mis amigos = My Friends ( Mi amigo = My friend )**

**Adios = Goodbye**

**Qué suerte! = What Luck! ( Usually used for a positive situation)**

**Hasta luego = See you later!**

**German ****( I don't speak it so I used Google translate D: if someone does speak German **_**fluently**_** mind pointing out a mistake for me?)**

**Ein. Zwei. Drei = One. Two. Three ( We're counting with Luddy! XD)**

**Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich werde unprofessionell. Er ist einfach so süß.****= Excuse me, I'm being unprofessional. He's just so cute.**

**Ja = Yes **

**Info/References**

**Tonio is a diminutive form for Antonio, like Vanya is for Ivan.**

"_**Nunca es tarde cuando la dicha es buena"**_ **is a real Spanish saying which means It's never too late for joy. ( Though perhaps I may have made Antonio use the saying improperly? P: )**

**Dmitri Vrubel is a Russian painter who graffiti painted an iconic image that depicts communist leaders Leonid Brezhnev and Erich Honecker, in a **_**fraternal kiss**_**. It's titled " My God, Help Me Survive This Deadly Love" ( Sounds like a good story title if you ask me…hmm..-gets idea-) **

**Victoria or Viktoria Park resides in the borough of Kreuzberg, it has a waterfall with the latter's name. I think it's very enchanting P: **

**Corporate housing is a term in the travel industry meaning the renting out a furnished apartment or condo for a temporary amount of time. Usually to military personnel or corporations as an alternative to a regular hotel. However, Elizabeta offers workers of The Golden Aristocrat permanent living ( until they leave the company and must be regarded as any other client). More info about this specific housing will be shared next chapter P: **

*** Please Review! I enjoy hearing from everyone! See you guys next chapter!***

**-Kiaara-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

***Notes Below***

*** Disclaimer: APH belongs to Himaruya! * **

***I put loads of RUSSLIET in this chapter ( Yes Vanya is here!) to make up for the last Toris-Centric chapters (^o^)/ ***

*** Enjoy***

**xoxoxoxo**

_**Waltzing With Asmodeus**_

_Chapter 3: Holding Hands With A Tiger_

It was the Devil's luck…

At least that is what Toris kept telling himself. There was not a slightest chance something could of gone wrong on this trip. Toris made sure he had checked everything, more than twice. Perhaps twice wasn't enough?

Toris had gotten the job he applied to on the first try, out of the hundreds who had applied he was the one who was chosen, all because he knew Feliciano, Toris did wonder if Ludwig had an ulterior motive for hiring him?

Corruption was everywhere nowadays he just didn't expect to find it at his job interview. But the sweetness of it all was dying quickly and it was all thanks to the knowledge of how to go back home, back to the Vargas brothers, back to the little sanctuary of his old room.

" Come on Toris your holding up the line! Like, pay your ticket already" Feliks sighed in irritation, the Polish male was clearly exhausted from the hectic day the two had. Toris patted down on his pockets, praying he felt a bump against his palms. There was only the soft feel of fabric to grasp. " F-Feliks I can't find my wallet! Please tell me you have it! If this is a joke then stop goofing off and give it back!" Toris stammered as he felt a knot in his stomach tighten. How could it be that the responsible and all-knowing Toris had lost his wallet?

" As if! Toris your the one totally joking around! Hurry up and give the man the money so we can go home! I only, like, have enough just to pay for myself. How are you going home?" Feliks shouted, getting stares from the public. " Look if your not buying a ticket then please move along, your holding up the line!" The annoyed male cashier growled, the bags under his eyes were evidence he was not going to show any compassion to them.

Toris froze up like an arctic hare hiding from a predator. Feliks pulled the brunette away from the line, cursing in his language lowly. Finding a metal bench, Feliks placed the other down on it. Toris hunched down, his forearms leaning into his knees. His head hung low as a soft whimper was released from his lips.

" Toris, we need to call the old man. Take a deep breath, okay? I'll call the orphanage and see what they have to say. So like, stay right here. B-R-B!" Feliks ran off to find a public telephone booth. Toris felt denial rush over him. " Th-There is no wa-way that this is happening, how am I supposed to g-go home? I'm a failure…" Toris muttered to himself, his voice shaky and raspy.

Moments later Feliks reappeared and had a relieved smile on his face " Roma says Antonio will be picking you up in just a few, your so lucky Lovi has a boyfriend in this city or you'd be totally screwed. The look on your face is so hilarious!" Feliks laughed as Toris looked like he was about to bawl.

" We'll come back for you in the morning, Roma says he wants to speak to you and thank Antonio personally for the favor. You'll be staying at the company's housing building tonight! So like, don't go causing anymore trouble" Feliks lectured, as if the two friends have swapped their roles in the friendship.

_" All passengers boarding to Hamburg, please head to platform eight. We ask that you present you ticket to the conductor as soon as you board the train." _A female voice announced over the speakers.

" Ah! Looks like I better get going! Okay Toris, I'll be back tomorrow with the old man and Romano. Old man and Romano totally trust Antonio so you should too! Think of it like a sleep over! Bye darling!" Feliks hugged Toris and waved goodbye. Toris was surprised that his caretakers were not panicking or fussing over this mistake, but then again doing that would do no one good.

...

" How long have you be waiting outside? I hope not long! _Pobrecito_, I can't believe you couldn't return home. Come, I'll take you back to my place!" Antonio approached Toris with a big wide grin. Toris nodded, he followed the Spaniard back to his car.

The car ride was rather short and the two men were silent except for the radio that played a random song. Toris noticed the tired expression on Antonio's face, his features were more pronounced from the lighting of the passing cars though a faint smile still remained on him. Toris felt the gnawing feeling of being a burden rise in the pit of his core. Toris closed his eyes, he just wanted to go home and crawl under his bed sheets and be done with this day.

" This is my little home! _Mi casa es tu casa_!" Antonio tiredly chimed as he unlocked his apartment door. Toris nodded just as tiredly. The building was very trendy and high-class looking, Toris was in complete awe when he entered the building as he admired every small detail that was incorporated into the design of the location. Elizabeta really knew how to appeal to her customers.

The building had fifteen floors, constant security around the clock, room service if required, on the roof was an exceptional lounging area for the residents with a view of the capital. A indoor pool located in the west wing of the building. A bar and small restaurant in the north wing and a day care in the east. It was the perfect housing apartment to some.

" I'm sorry to cause so much trouble. I'll be out of your way as soon as possible. May I ask where I can sleep for the night?" Toris asked shyly as he gripped his suitcase with anxiety. " You can take the apartment that's two doors down. No ones living there at the moment" A female voice replied from behind the couches, the back of the woman's head faced them as a small steam raised above her head. A small clank was heard, as if she was putting down a hot beverage, hence the steam.

" Elizabeta? Why are you here? I paid my rent for the month..." Antonio said very casually to his landlady. Toris' eyes widen to see the woman before him. She was absolutely beautiful, as if she had come from a renaissance painting. Her appeal couldn't be outclassed from the ordinary youths from her generation. Her face was cradled with tresses of brown, a river of chocolate. Her eyes soft and confident, the color of lime. She seemed like the inspiration for the term _'A proper young woman'_ with the way she carried herself. Classy just like her building...

" I came to visit you, I thought you could make me some _churros_. Gilbert and Roderich are nowhere in sight, though I see you brought a friend with you. Hello, I am Elizabeta Héderváry. Like I said before the apartment two doors down is free, take it for the night. Any friends of my friends are my friends too!" Elizabeta laughed heartily.

" Hello, I'm Toris Vargas, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance! I-I couldn't take the offer, I have no way to repay for your kindness" Toris shrugged as fidgeted under the woman's gaze. Elizabeta simply chuckled lightly " Oh my, this is the first modest boy I have met so far in my life! Vargas? Are you a relative of Feli and Lovi?" Elizabeta questioned.

" Under certain circumstances I am, you know Feliciano and Lovino?" Toris asked as he was surprised at how many people knew the Italian brothers. " I do. Feli is Ludwig's fiancé after all-!" Elizabeta gasped as she put a hand over her mouth. Antonio's eyes widen " Really? No wonder Ludwig had been going to practically every jewelry store in Berlin for the past month" The Spaniard smiled at the wonderful news. " Well it's about time, but you were supposed to keep it a secret weren't you Liz?"

" Ludwig is going to be mad at me, so far only Gilbert and Roderich and I know. You both can't let him know you know, or that I told you!" Elizabeta ordered. " He's keeping it a secret because he doesn't know how Roma Vargas will react, he's put his heart and soul into maintaining the relationship he has with that old man. Feli is so important to Ludwig"

" Ah, I see. Don't worry, if Romano were to find out his little brother was going to get married before him, it's not going to end well for me. Why did I have to get the aggressive one?" Antonio sulked to himself rather to Elizabeta. Toris simply watched the dialogue take place.

" Changing the topic, Mr. Braginski has arrived a couple minutes earlier before you came home. I'm sure Roderich has informed you on what to do?" Elizabeta asked with complete seriousness in her voice. Antonio nodded " Just before I left work, man knows how to put pressure on his workers"

" Toris could you do me a favor?" Elizabeta now faced the other male in the room.

" S-Sure, what do you need?" Toris replied as he put down his suitcase on a nearby chair.

" Clumsy me has left my cell phone up on the roof, by the lounge chairs, mind getting it for me while I speak to Antonio about _personal affairs_? Please?" Elizabeta smiled.

Toris was no fool, he knew when he was not wanted around. He nodded, the male found himself in the hallway once more. Entering the elevator he pressed the button that was highest on the keypad. Toris was soon face to face with a dark sky partially illuminated by city lights, a gentle yet persistent breeze, and a view of the dozens and dozens of buildings lining up along Berlin.

" Why did I say yes? I have to learn how to say 'No' or I'll end up being a pushover" Toris lowly scolded himself. Finding the said chairs, he spent a good minute or two searching for the damned device. " Is this it?" Toris asked himself as he saw a fairly sleek device placed on the cushion of one of the chairs, he held it in his hand. Toris felt an eerie feeling creep from his spine all the way up his neck.

A rather tall large form stood several feet away from Toris, near the edge of the building.

Emerald eyes widen as what appeared to be a scarf danced wildly against a coming wind breeze. Toris used his forearm to block the wind's invasion against his face, brown chestnut locks whipped around in random directions.

" It's a man, what's he doing up here? He's standing so close to the edge, he's not trying to-!" Toris dropped the phone back on the cushioned chair, he quickly scrambled over to the form ahead of him. The body seemed to lean in closer and closer to the edge, almost daring itself to jump. " Stop! Please don't jump! Stop!" Toris managed to yell out as reached out the man in front of him, grabbing at anything that could be clung onto.

A soft hiss was heard as Toris pulled at one of the ends of the scarf with his left and another at a bulky overcoat-clad arm with his right. " Don't do it! There's better things to live for than ending it this way!" Toris reasoned as the form in front of him let itself be dragged toward a safe distance away from the building's edge.

In a blur of confusion, Toris and the other tumbled down together on the floor from the momentum of it all, perhaps it was the untied shoelace Toris had? The brunette grunted in discomfort as he laid flat on his back as he felt a weight on him. It was a cloudy night but the dark masses shifted around to reveal a glowing full moon, the light revealed a blonde male hovering over Toris.

Toris held in his breathe as he took in the features of the man on top of him, ash blonde locks lightly grazed against his forehead, flawless ivory skin, and unrealistic hue of an eye color, the color of periwinkles. The man before him had a childish demeanor and yet he had a body of an aggressor.

The man put some distance between himself and Toris by supporting his weight with his palms, yet the action maintained the intimacy between them. " Why did you attack me just now?" The man asked with such a innocent and angelic voice, though Toris couldn't help but feel like the man was accusing him. " Attack you? No! That wasn't my intention, you were so close to the edge I thought- This is a misunderstanding! Please forgive me!"

" May I know your name?" The man asked as he cocked his head to one side as if he could get a better view of Toris. The brunette felt his heart sink, was the man going to report him to the police for harassment? Clearly this was just a mistake that didn't need any involvement from government authority, well Toris seemed to think so.

" Toris…." He whispered as he tried to create some space between them though utterly failing, he brought his hands to his chest and huddled closer to himself. The blonde man just smiled " That's a pretty name, I'm Ivan. Nice to meet you!" The man chirped as he positioned himself more comfortably on top of Toris.

Toris fidgeted under the man's presence. " Nice to meet you to? Ivan, could you get up? The cement is digging into my spine" Toris gave a weak smile, Ivan nodded as he shifted himself away from the brunette. Toris sat up only to be met by a gloved hand, emerald eyes trailed from the gloved fingertips up the arm and to a loving smile.

" I'll help you up" Ivan declared and waited for Toris to take his hand, the brunette nodded and intertwined his fingers with the other. Toris felt himself being practically lifted off his feet and was now realizing just how taller the blonde was compared to him.

" Th-Thank you" He muttered as he admired the rare orbs of violet staring back at him.

" Your welcome, although for future reference I did not try to jump. I simply wanted to get a better view, da?" Ivan chuckled when he noticed the two were still holding hands.

" Oh. I'm really sorry for causing you trouble, I should have known better. I just can't seem to mind my own business at times. Well now that's cleared up I better get back downstairs…" Toris glanced away as he slowly pulled away from Ivan's grasp.

" Why did you come up here for?" Ivan inquired as he began walking to the elevator.

" I was asked to get something up here, and yourself?" Toris replied as he followed the other, but not before running back to the cushioned chairs to get the device.

" I had a stressful day today, and I wanted peace and quiet. The view was very calming in a way, nothing like back home!" Ivan chimed as the elevators door opened and he allowed Toris to enter first with a " After you". Ivan asked what floor Toris was going and now were waiting until the elevator made to it's destination.

Toris looked at Ivan through the corner of his eye, the fluorescent lighting was more generous than the moonlight as every detail of the blonde was presented to him. Toris paid more attention to the scarf around Ivan's neck, it looked oddly familiar to the one he owned back at the orphanage, the same color and appeared to be made from the same material, except Ivan's looked more new compared to his which was more dingy.

Toris found himself never being able to throw it out even after Roma Vargas offered to get him a new one. It was one of the many things which came from his forgotten past, he stopped using the scarf in order to preserve it. " I like your scarf" Toris said very happily which got a blush from the other. " Thank you, my sister made it for me when I was younger. She likes sewing" Ivan replied but Toris could see some disdain in his eyes as he mentioned his sister.

" Looks like this is where I leave, goodbye Ivan-" Toris offered as the elevator doors opened. " Wait! Perhaps we could-" Ivan reached out to Toris' shoulder but stopped when he noticed the two people standing outside of the elevator. " Mr. Br-Braginski?" Elizabeta stuttered in shock. " And Toris too!" Antonio chirped as he too held surprise in his eyes.

" Ms. Héderváry? What a surprise seeing you here, thank you again for letting me rent out the entire twelfth floor. I'm a rather private person truth be told" Ivan stated as he let go of Toris' shoulder. Toris noticed Ivan was no longer paying any heed to him, it saddened him in a way. " Not a problem, I take it your enjoying your stay here so far?" Elizabeta asked politely.

Toris took this time to get out of the elevator " Antonio I hope you do not mind me sleeping on the couch?" The Spaniard simply shook his head " Wherever you feel most comfortable my friend. Ah, but Toris?" Antonio began to chuckle at Toris. " Could you give Liz her phone before she gets in trouble?"

Toris blushed as he walked up to Elizabeta and gave her the phone. " Thank you! I'll be sure to repay the favor in the future" Elizabeta put her phone in her pocket. " Toris your going to sleep on the couch?" Ivan stepped outside the elevator and looked at Toris with worry. " Yes, I'm in a predicament at the moment. Ah, have a goodnight Ivan….Wait for Mr. Braginski?" Toris screeched as he mentally slapped himself, he felt a light bulb go off in his head.

' I attacked the business partner! I attacked the business partner! He'll definitely tell my boss about this! I just screwed myself over!' Toris was now in a mental war with himself.

" Da. Does that fact bother you?" Ivan frowned as he created some space between the two.

" N-No it doesn't Mr. Braginski! I'm sorry about earlier! Please forgive my ignorance! I work with The Golden Aristocrat! It would be my pleasure to work along side you sir!" Toris bowed at Ivan graciously. " So it does bother you…" Ivan sighed as Elizabeta intervened " I didn't know you worked for Roerich and Gilbert! Small world huh Antonio!"

" It doesn't bother me! What makes you say that!" Toris offered as he smiled at Ivan, though clear paranoia was written on the brunette's face. " Your addressing me formally, please call me Ivan instead!" The blonde ordered.

" Of course if that's what you prefer!" Toris stammered as he prayed Ivan would not dare bring up the mix up from earlier to his boss or _anyone_ for that matter. Ivan nodded " Then it's settled you will not be sleeping on any couch, you can sleep with me…"

Toris' eyes widen as he blushed at the statement, how on earth was he supposed to reply to a statement like that when the person is the most influential being in front of him at the moment! Elizabeta blushed as well but not as badly as Toris, she looked away from the sheer forwardness. Antonio whistled as he gave a thumbs up at Toris " Go for it!" The man encouraged.

" Did you bring anything with you? I'll have one of my subordinates put it in a safe spot for you upstairs. I'll wait for you right here" Ivan twirled on one of the ends of his scarf with his gloved finger. Toris nodded and scurried to Antonio's room to get his suitcase.

' Why can't I just say NO? It's not that hard!' Toris found himself in Ivan's presence once more. " Please take good care of him~!" Antonio chimed as waved goodbye.

" With pleasure" Ivan sighed as he ushered Toris back inside the elevator, though now Elizabeta joined them. " We're on the eleventh floor and you need the twelfth so you can go ahead and there first, I need to head down to the lobby" Elizabeta commented as she herself pressed the button with the '12' on it. " Do you have the time?" Toris asked Elizabeta, the female pulled out her phone " Half an hour to midnight" She kindly replied.

" That's enough time to get yourself adjusted!" Ivan commented.

...

" You can sleep here! I'll put your suitcase in the closet in the hallway" Raivis stated happily. " Thank you" Toris sighed tiredly as he loosed his tie a bit. It was quite a surpise for Eduard and Raivis to see their boss beside the familiar young man from earlier.

Ivan requested that Toris get his own room in the apartment that Ivan himself was going to reside in. Eduard and Raivis were to stay at another apartment on the same had personally brought security guards to keep watch as a few more subordinates were staying at nearby apartments on the floor.

" Mr. Braginski has already retired for the night, he wishes you pleasant dreams and so do I!" Raivis exclaimed as closed Toris' door before the other could reply. Toris stripped until he was only in his boxers and dresshirt, he climbed into bed and sunk into the pure white bed sheets, he felt a strange comfort arise in him even in this burdened situation.

He was alone in the dark...

...

Ivan sat in a red armchair, a glass of vodka in his right hand as his left supported his cheek with it's knuckles. Dressed in only a black long-sleeved sweater and dark grey dress pants, crème-colored slippers on his feet as his scarf cuddled against his neck. A disgruntled expression on his face.

" And so I'm at war with myself not to look into his suitcase, he's asleep now isn't he?" Ivan looked at the man before, him, Eduard was standing in the corner of the room, his face was contorted slightly by the candle lights in the room.

" Yes. If your eager to know who that boy is why don't you just look through his documents, your perfectly capable of doing so" Eduard replied as pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

" Being able to do something just because you have the power doesn't always you mean you should do it. He looks just like him, those eyes I told myself to never forget those eyes. Why would my dear sister lie about his death? She loved him too did she not?" Ivan asked himself this rather than Eduard.

" And who exactly is this boy affiliated with you sir?" Eduard asked, his face was rather apathetic yet his voice clearly showed he was interested to know.

" He was the first person to accept me, I fell in love with him because of that. My guardian would never approve of the relationship, I'm glad he's dead. But is life being cruel to me by showing me a replica or is this my little rabbit coming back to me?" Ivan sighed as he finished off his vodka in one gulp.

" You like games don't you sir? I suggest instead of ruining the fun by looking through his papers, why not try to get yourself reacquainted with him and see if you still desire him? It should not be that hard considering your power, demon of lust" Eduard smirked at his idea.

Ivan eyed at Eduard " I know I'll still desire him, nothing in the world could ever change that. I don't want to win him over using that demon in me, I want him to fall for me because I worked for it, da?" Ivan closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

" I had a feeling you'd say that, that's why I took it upon myself to look at his documents before I came to see you. Quite interesting if you ask me" Eduard smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Ivan looked at the other in disbelief " Fool! Why do such a thing! If Toris wasn't here-" Ivan began but sighed " What can you conclude from it?"

" Currently he is seventeen, will be turning eighteen in two days. Takes residence in a orphanage in Hamburg. He graduated with high test scores, a smart boy indeed. Was found near Lake Baikal in the motherland, with no memories whatsoever. You can make up your own conclusion" Eduard sounded just like a machine, reading off the facts in his mind.

" You are not to tell anyone about him, that's an order. This time will be different, I'm the one at the top and I'm not letting him go" Ivan muttered.

" There's a reason she lied sir. I'm sure she was just trying to protect you both-" Eduard lectured but stopped when he the glowing violet orbs look at him with a lethal threat " You're a subordinate, Eduard. You don't make choices, I do. Now run along back to Raivis, let me relish the moment of happiness, da?" Ivan smiled.

Eduard nodded and left as his form merged into the wall beside him, completely being absorbed until he was gone.

Ivan took the wallet that was placed beside the end table next to him, he opened the leather wallet and took out a slightly wrinkled photo. " Soon we'll be together again, Liet" Ivan kissed the photo, it displayed two children dressed in thick layers of clothing, the children were both boys and seemed no older than five. The boy on the left had sincere smile on his face as he had his arm around the boy next to him, who smiled shyly at the camera. It seemed like they were in a winter wonderland.

No one would suspect the shy boy to grow up to be a force to be reckoned with…..

….

Toris let the steaming water fall over his stiff shoulders. He took a big sigh, earlier in the morning Roma Vargas had arrived along with his grandsons and Feliks, apparently for all of them to be there to greet him ,Roma had to leave his brother in charge of the orphanage.

Toris recalls the man to be from Vatican City, and has only ever seen him once. The man never really got along with Feliciano or Romano for unknown reasons.

Currently Toris was taking a shower in Antonio's apartment while the others were out exploring the city for a bit while he stayed behind, a new pair of clothes and undergarments awaited for him on the counter of the sink. Toris had awoken before anyone just to head down to Antonio's apartment, he had no idea how he was to explain sleeping in Ivan's apartment and he rather not get caught.

After finishing, Toris slipped into a white short-sleeved collared shirt and a forest green cashmere sweater that clung loosely on him. The white collar was pulled out so they framed the sweater. Beige pants hugged his thin legs and somehow managed to put emphasis on his rear. Using a towel Antonio gave him, Toris dried off his dark locks. Already brushing his teeth before having a shower, the boy left the room to search for the others.

" I was waiting for you, Mr. Carriedo was kind enough to leave the door unlocked for me. He said you'd probably needed the company, I agree as well" A all too familiar voice spoke to Toris, violet eyes stared at him with joy and a smile was directed towards him.

Toris stood there as he gave Ivan a blank expression, no words or facial expressions could be made, not a smile nor a frown just blank.

" I-I see, but why is that you came to see me? Do you need something Ivan? Perhaps my boss could-" Toris offered but Ivan raised his palm to signal Toris to stop.

" _Net_, I don't need him. This is not business related. I came to see you. I was….worried when I did not find you. You understand why I felt that way, da?" Ivan spoke gently as if he was talking to a child.

" Ah! I'm sorry but I left early to avoid complications with my caretaker! I didn't want to bother you with my exit because you needed your sleep, I understand that you were worried, I'm sorry for making you worry" Toris sat beside Ivan who was sitting on the leather couch.

" It is alright. Tell me Toris, do you like pelmeni? I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch, surely some Russian influence could do you no harm?" Ivan smiled as he put his hand on Toris' shoulder, giving it a tender squeeze.

" Pelmeni? I have never had any before. I've had pierogi, my friend is Polish so he makes them for us back home from time to time" Toris replied with a thoughtful look on his face.

Ivan's smile dropped a bit " Pelmeni are much better than pierogi, I guess I'm just going to have to take you out for lunch to experience Russian cuisine" Ivan inquired. Toris looked at Ivan in disbelief " L-Lunch? But I can't-" Ivan intruded with a smile

" Don't be modest Toris. Just show up is all you have to do, simple da?" Toris looked at his lap, trying to avoid Ivan's gaze " No it's just I have to go back home tonight! I had complications going home yesterday, I wasn't supposed to be here to begin with" Toris looked away as the thought hit him full on.

" You worry so much! It is quite adorable in it's own way, It shall be my treat. I would be terribly sad if you'd deny me" Ivan leaned in closer to Toris so that their noses were barely touching. Toris froze as he held his breath, he felt light-headed as he struggled to keep his eyes open due to the other's piercing gaze.

Toris closed his eyes and flinched when he felt cold fingers run caress his cheek, he opened them to see that Ivan had taken off one of his gloves just to touch his cheek

" Skin is much better than leather, hm?" Ivan whispered as he leaned away from Toris.

" I'm sure some lunch wouldn't hurt, as long as it's before my train's departure?" Toris mumbled, Ivan chuckled and nodded " As you wish"

The two males found themselves driven by one of Ivan's personal chauffeurs, with a rented car they arrived at a family-owned restaurant, decorated with objects from Russian culture.

They sat down at were both given a lamented menu, and Toris found himself being served vodka. " It's the best they got here…" Ivan informed as he began to down his drink.

Toris nodded nervously, this wouldn't be the first time he's drank alcohol, it was during one of his awkward teenage summers when Lovino bought some beer and decided to experiment with him and Feliks. They were never caught but Toris recalls talking about the most random things at such a hyper speed.

Toris let the liquid touch his lips, it burned as it passed down his throat, Ivan stared at him as he licked his lips, savoring the vodka's flavor.

" Strong" Toris coughed slightly as he used a napkin to wipe off the flavor off his lips. " It is, perhaps I should of ordered you something more subtle?" Ivan commented, a deviant grin on his lips. Toris couldn't help but feel a slight attraction to the man, Ivan was beautiful all on his own, he could wear a trash bag and still look attractive.

" It's alright, I can finish it. Ivan tell me about yourself" Toris muttered as he felt the alcohol effect him already, he had no resistance built up whatsoever.

" I'm from Moscow. I have two sisters. I have a good job. I like sunflowers. I like Vodka. I like you" Ivan answered with a wholesome smile. It took Toris a minute to process the last statement, surely the man was joking?

" You like me?" Toris cocked his head to the side, what on earth made him lead on the other was beyond him. " Mhmm, I do. Know why?" Ivan purred lowly. Toris was a deep crimson shade, he didn't know if he wanted to know why, but once again the look of Ivan's face made him pry on further. " I don't, tell me" Toris whispered as he felt Ivan's foot slide against his leg playfully yet intent on _something._

" Because your you" Ivan chuckled as if telling a joke. Toris blinked several times and realized the man truly was fooling around, he mentally slapped himself for thinking of such thoughts. " Your just teasing me" Toris countered with a frown as he took another sip from the glass.

" Not true, I have a weakness for brunettes with green eyes, with kind hearts and even more accepting souls. Da. A weakness indeed, for boys like you…" Ivan insisted as he took Toris' hand within his own, rubbing the back of the other's hand in soothing circles with his thumb.

_The demon of lust and is therefore responsible for twisting people's sexual desires._

Ivan smirked as he pulled Toris' hand closer towards him, the brunette allowing him without any thought of protesting. Toris winced when he felt his fingers cradle Ivan's cheek, the blonde nuzzling lovingly into his palm " Your beautiful. Although I can tell you yourself don't seem to think so. It's okay. I can show you how beautiful you are, just _follow_ me and you can see too, da?" Ivan whispered lowly for only Toris to hear.

_People who fall to Asmodeus' ways will be sentenced to an eternity in the second level of hell_.

" Okay" Toris mumbled as his bangs covered his eyes, his lips slightly open and inviting. Ivan let go of Toris and stopped playing footsie with him altogether, he dare not go any further tonight. Toris had to come to him on his own, for the life of Ivan, he will not call for Toris like the others….

" We should order the pelmeni now so you can go back to the hotel soon. I don't want you to miss your train" Ivan said in a almost distant voice, Toris felt himself return back to _normal_, he felt more in control of his feelings and actions than a few seconds ago.

" Your right…." Toris replied just as distant and yet more confused.

…

" It's good to be home, thank you Roma. I will repay you when I can" Toris spoke the older man as he headed for the stairs. " Nonsense. Your like family Toris, I would of done it for Feli or Lovi. Now off to bed for you, _bambino_" Roma sighed as he headed for the kitchen, searching for leftover pasta from the previous night.

" That was so much fun! Ludwig took me to see a movie then afterwards we went shopping" Feliciano giggled as he was talking to a equally giggling Feliks " Totally cute" the other replied. " What did Antonio do with you?" Feliks asked Lovino who blushed and flipped him off and cursed lowly in Italian. " Someone went all the way today huh~?" Feliks teased as he nudged Feliciano's elbow. Lovino walked past Toris up the stairs as he still flipped off Feliks who in return laughed in triumph.

" I got, like, five different numbers from guys today. Yes, I am just that damn amazing" Feliks declared with a fierce pride as Feliciano congratulated him with a naïve smile.

" And you Toris? Got any of that _German _experience today?" Feliks asked as he winked at the other. Toris blushed 'More like the _Russian_ experience..' He mentally murmured.

" No, I didn't pay mind to anyone. It was just business. Goodnight-" Toris began to ascend the stairs. " Lies! Who the hell is Ivan?" Feliks tackled Toris and put him in a choke hold.

" Ah! Feliks your hurting him!" Feliciano whined. " He's strong enough to endure it! Now my uptight best friend, tell me who is Ivan? Why haven't you told me about him? Elizabeta had to tell me during our little outing today!" Feliks demanded. ' She can't keep things to herself can she?' Toris thought as he elbowed Feliks, who now held his stomach as he chuckled at the expression the brunette had on.

" Ivan is just a friend, he's really nice and I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about him if he were a piece of meat!" And with those words Toris marched up the stairs and went into his room, ignoring the apologies from his blonde friend. Feliciano just seemed to lightly scold Feliks on delicate topics such as this one.

Toris took in a long inhale as he nuzzled against his pillow, he missed the scent of his room and sheets, it comforted him greatly. Toris suddenly remembered about his scarf, jumping off the bed and opening his closet door, he opened a small shoe box to reveal the dull scarf. On closer inspection it really looked liked Ivan's, to the point that it couldn't be a coincidence that they had identical scarves. " Ivan.." Toris said in slight sorrow as he gently took the scarf in his hands. He let his fingers grasp onto the fabric and let his cheek rub against the soft object, almost felt nostalgic in a way.

Toris needed to see Ivan again…..

**xoxoxo**

*** Please Review! Helpful Criticism, Suggestions, and Thoughts on this chapter are greatly appreciated!***

*** Translations**

**Pobrecito = Poor little thing**

**Net = No**

**Bambino = Baby boy**

*** Realized I hear a whole variety of songs when doing this story XD From Vocaloid to music box renditions to Bj****ö****rk!***

*** Also see any mistakes point them out! I try to fix it but I just don't seem to have an eye for catching on to these types of things D: More shall be explained next chapter 0_0***

*** Please keep watch for the next chapter ( 030)/ See you guys soon!***

**-Kiaara-Chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Please excuse the delay D:**

**On a bright side my semi writer's block has been cured for the moment, So please enjoy reading this chapter! Also changing the format a bit you guys :P**

* * *

Chapter Four: _Streaks Of Win_

Toris moaned as Ivan kissed his neck in loving motions. Grasping the blonde locks tightly, Toris wrapped his legs around the other's waist as if trapping the blonde from leaving. Ivan started to unbutton Toris' shirt as he began to lick and bite at the small pink nubs of flesh.

" _Ivan, I want more….of you"_

The blonde was struggling the urge to slam himself against Toris, even if the brunette was practically begging for it. Ivan moaned softly as he shivered at Toris' cold finger tips running up against his stomach all the way to his throat, emerald eyes never broke their gaze on Ivan so that he may see every facial expression made. Ivan gripped Toris' thighs and started to pull at the soft cotton fabric of the brunette's pants, eager to find skin to rub and grab at.

" _I love you….Ivan"_

The latter furiously kissed the smaller male with passion at those words, words of pure lust and loyalty. Toris kissed back with the same intensity as he lifted his hips to take off his pants. Ivan was bare expect with his dress pants, loosely trying to still cling onto his hips. Toris was now in his blue boxers and fully unbuttoned dress shirt. Ivan was undressing him in intervals of kissing and groping. They both rubbed against each other.

" _Your going to take it Toris?"_

Toris slammed knees first against his wooden floor, groaning in slight pain and irritation. He fell out of bed, _again_. Shaking his head in disapproval, the brunette levered himself up with the use of the puffy white comforter still hugging his bed. " It doesn't mean anything, _Toris._ The last three nights don't mean anything. Because we all know I'm not,"

Toris eyed the wet and sticky-looking stains near his groins with remorse, it didn't help his denial that a tent was going down either. Toris was having a week of hell and lust. " I'm going to take a shower and I'm going to look for the best sleeping pills the pharmacies have to offer, Ivan doesn't deserve this kind of image in my head! He's a respected man not a sex-drived animal!"

Two months had passed since Toris had met Ivan, and during those weeks he had grown accustomed to the new routine of his life working in the publishing house. The brunette was full of vitality and small tasks flew by without distress, his recognition was also increasing among his fellow co-workers. Toris had never felt this good about himself, it felt incredible when people recognized him as _that really punctual guy_, well it wasn't exactly what he was aiming for but it was better than what they called Gilbert at the very least.

_Black Sheep Of Aristocrat_

After washing himself clean for the new day, Toris headed out to his living room to begin revising some of the more amateur authors that have been working for the company. Toris' credibility all came from the fact he had recieved a generous amount of college credits on German literature as he was home-schooled in the orphanage. Toris' practiced mind for detecting errors was quickly recognized by Roderich himself. Some even complained about how unfair the new guy was already editing two months prior to working, all their months of internship had crumbled compared to Toris.

That didn't take away the fact that it was still amateur work he was reading and not the most highly reviewed author's work, not like he could complain anyways. On the bright side all of his paired authors were really decent people except for this one guy from Switzerland who seems to have a bit of a anger issue. " Really should remind Matthew to stop forgetting the names of the locations used…" Toris reminded himself as he circled some grammar errors with a red pen, even adding some side notes to the manuscript.

Two hours into his work and Toris was about ready to dunk his head inside a bucket of cold water, but instead brewed some coffee and proceeded to pack the manuscripts back into his sling bag. Weekends were just terrible nowadays, his mind always ended up trying to reboot itself. He was so caught up with life at the moment that his past seemed to be slipping away.

_Knock, Knock_

Toris blinked at the front door, he rarely had guests but when he did Antonio and Elizabeta entered as they pleased; A unfamiliar then? Toris gasped when the lock on the door clicked, the person on the other side had a key?! The brunette froze as his mind asked a million questions, the door opened slowly. Ivan smiled at Toris.

" Surprise…"

Toris inwardly shrieked as his superior closed the door and locked it, placing the key into his coat pocket, Ivan moved forward to give Toris a hug. The latter made no attempt to move or return the very affectionate gesture, Ivan held Toris' cheeks as he kissed both of them in a platonic way. " Hello! You are surprised? Your face looks hilarious! Did I scare you? Sorry"

This made no sense, okay maybe theoretically it did. Further understanding of yesterday's events might help Toris' think more clearly of his current situation.

" _Toris, Mr. Braginsky shall be visiting us once again tomorrow. Since you have off tomorrow I'm going to have to substitute you with Tino. I need you to come in Sunday to attend the expansion meeting" Ludwig made sure Toris was listening intently to him, voice strong and commanding. The latter nodded._

" _Can I ask something"_

" _What is it?"_

" _Why am I needed to attend? Surely a amateur in the business trade would be useless in a important meeting…" Toris wasn't doubting his skills but there was something strange going on between the expansion business and him. They weren't telling him something they definitely should._

" _Your our secret weapon, Mr. Braginsky has a special…liking to you" Ludwig said very discreetly as he contorted his face in pure bewilderment. Toris bit his lip in doubt. __Toris watched Ludwig dismiss himself formally and displayed a facial expression which practically growled ' No more questions!'. Toris shrugged and went back to filing. His bosses knew what they were doing. Hopefully._

So, Ivan came back to Berlin, it was no surprise he would return to Elizabeta's complex. Theoretically, it made sense except for the barging in on him. But Toris was sure he did not say goodbye to Ivan with an duplicate copy of his key just in case of emergencies. Then the only logical explanation was…

" Ms. Elizabeta is very nice. Who would of thought she kept duplicate copies in her office, I should make sure to give her something in return before I go home" The taller let go of Toris and simply arranged his luggage near a lonely corner in the apartment.

" Ivan this isn't-" Toris snapped ( though it came out more like a whimper) and stopped his sentence when a huge fluffy bear came to face him in all it's fuzzy glory, it was even wearing a red knitted scarf, it was adorable to say the least. " His name is Moscow, I got him for you before I left Russia"

Toris refused the urge to swoon at the awfully cute gesture ( That bear was not tempting at all! No way did he want to cuddle it! No way!) not when the other barged in his home as if he owned the place, but that bear was damn convincing. His dreams played no part in his dialogue...absolutely not.

" I love it! Thank you, Ivan!" Toris smiled with joy as he squeezed tightly at the plush animal, it seemed so over-stuffed with cotton which enhanced Toris' ability to cuddle it further. Ivan smiled, violet eyes examining the ecstatic brunette. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. The blonde wanted to make sure the younger was as he left him, full of determination and pure of all the filth the world had to offer. Oh the irony.

" I'm glad you like him. Sorry to barge in like this but it seems Ms. Elizabeta was completely booked with visitors this month, so she suggested I stay with you. Lugwig and Roderich agreed as well when I called them about it. I rather stay in a familiar place tonight, I never was one to adapt to a new scenery."

" It's okay. I was just caught off guard. I would of cleaned the place up before you arrived"

" How considerate, but I don't want to overstay my welcome. Tomorrow I'll go-"

" It's okay, you can stay here as long as you'd like. My job is to keep everyone at ease. That's what us editors do"

Editors don't host guests as a living but hell Toris was in the mood for some company.

Toris held Moscow firmly, his hair coming to hide his expression as his lips were left ajar. Moscow smelled like Ivan. " I'm sure we'll have fun. We are friends aren't we?". Ivan wasn't really expecting this boldness from his love interest, it was actually refreshing to see Toris react this way but the situation found it more appropriate for Ivan to reside somewhere other than Toris' home. If Toris didn't want it Ivan wouldn't give it. The brunette was oblivious of how he managed to get a _monster_ like Ivan wrapped around his fragile finger.

" If you feel lonely, I'll be with you. Anything you want, Toris"

* * *

" Why the hell do succubuses like to bite?! I mean damn it I have enough enough to deal with! Are you listening to me Artie?!"

Arthur Kirkland was having a splendid afternoon drinking his tea, the quiet tune of ave verum corpus filled in the otherwise silent void of his _study_. The blonde git of an American was not bothering him nor disrupting his calm sanctuary.

" Hey Artie ever seen a demon do it while in air? Dude, if I could get me a succubus then hell I would try!"

Not at all.

" Do try to remain some amount of intellect you imbecile, my subordinates should mirror me! You seem to be the sore exception to that rule….Alfred stop mimicking me!"

Alfred F. Jones was just your ordinary condemned soul, living under the watchful eye of his temperamental superior. Arms crossed and a mocking scowl compared playfully to the one with the obvious English accent. " You said your subordinates should mirror you, just following orders!"

" I'm called _Satan_ for a reason, shall I exercise my status upon you?!"

Alfred chuckled and quickly found himself apologizing to his wrathful prince.

" I actually came in here to complain about Asmodeus, the dude totally has been neglecting his job- Two months of soul collecting left to me! Can you believe that?!"

Arthur shrugged, originally he was to collect the condemned souls since his "_brother_" had been isolating himself as of late, but he was Satan and he had subordinates so why not put the servants to use? Alfred being a prime example, though he would never tell the wanker that he was being used to carry out _his_ responsibilities.

Alfred scoffed at Arthur's indifferent response, his boss should care even a _little_ about his problems. He knew he should of gone with Lucifer when he had the chance, even if that frenchy was in love with himself. Better than someone lunging a book at your head for giving input about their eyebrows.

" I know that look, Alfred. That frog would of made you polish his sad excuse of shoes everyday, be grateful I treat you better than your companions"

" Pride over Wrath? You decide"

With the snap of the angered blonde's fingers, the candles in the room along with the tune were turned off. " I think I should reinstate my dominance with you, and I forbid any love affairs with Asmodeus' whores"

Alfred F. Jones was just your ordinary demon, plagued to forever live a life free of purities. A subordinate with a duty of carrying out his leader's wishes, Satan's wishes.

This was just a ordinary evening…

* * *

Ivan answered his phone while Toris prepared them some tea the other brought with him from his homeland, the air filled with the scent of lemon and cinnamon. Toris watched the soft swirls of steam arise from the metal tea kettle, he wasn't one to eavesdrop but he couldn't help it when the Russian spoke so loudly. Almost as if he meant for Toris to hear him.

" Yes, he's been so nice to me. No, I don't think that is necessary. _We_ would love to accompany you to Ms. Emma's birthday party…..Ah yes I'm sure he knows his way around by now…..if not we'll call you. Goodbye!"

Toris couldn't help but look at the back of Ivan's head as the latter sat on the plush white couches, the flat screen on the stand displayed a live basketball game between two German teams. Ivan made no attempt to get up from the couch, the kettle began to screech and caused Toris to jump a bit, he returned his attention back to the shrieking tea maker.

A placement of tea cups, assortments, and a concentrating Toris with a silver tray later…

" I brought some snacks for the tea, thought you might like some?" Toris smiled as he placed the silver tray down on the coffee table before Ivan. The latter nodded in appreciation and watched the brunette serve the brown liquid for him. Toris asked how Ivan liked his tea meanwhile thoughts of the phone call brought him to questioning Ivan's objectives for the night, Damn it! He was beginning to think like a suspecting wife would with a unfaithful husband.

" Toris doesn't want to know what we are doing tonight?"

The latter almost dropped the prepared cup of tea as some of the liquid managed to splash past against the cup's porcelain rim and burn Toris' hand slightly, the latter supposed the tone and the way the sentence was worded made him think Ivan was _implying_ something, it shocked him. To the point where he burned himself. The older gasped in surprise and quickly took action as he grabbed Toris' reddened hand, leading him to the sink, cold water was the next thing Toris felt. " Must be careful…" Ivan whispered as he used his two large hands to cradle Toris' burned one under the flowing water, lavender eyes intently looked at the numbing limb as if waiting for something to happen.

Toris has been burned before. With tea to be exact. Feliks was fooling around with Feliciano in the orphanage's kitchen as a fourteen-year-old Toris poured a light amber liquid in the blue tea cups when Feliks brushed past him, knocking more than a cup's worth of tea on his leg. The swelling and blisters that night made Toris cry in pain, Feliks practically begged for forgiveness as Roma applied a soothing cream on the brunette's leg.

Surely the same thing would happen today….

" I didn't ask for your consent, but I agreed to us going to Ludwig's invitation to one of his other business partner's birthday. If the pain in your hand is too much than I'll call to decline….Dry your hand" Ivan grabbed a nearby kitchen rag and carefully dried off the hand. To Toris' surprise, the pain was almost gone and the redness was fading bit by bit, as if it was a mere slap someone had given to his hand. Toris shook his head.

" The pain is gone. But did Ludwig really invite _me_?"

Ivan nodded " Mhm, you should get ready. I hear the _Dubois _siblings do not appreciate the unpunctual" Toris was amazed at how the moment Ivan came in close proximity that the world seemed to involve him into it's affairs. The power and influence Ivan had over people was admirable…yet suspiciously frightening. " I'll be quick, you can unpack your things if you'd like!" Toris walked off into his bedroom, choosing the attire he would wear for the Berlin night. Ivan merely looked at the disappearing brunette, a small smile forming on his pale lips. Ivan lifted his left hand into his view, using the other to slide his sleeve down to his forearm. A bright stinging red claimed less than half of the back of his hand.

Ivan continued to smile at the wound, letting his cool lips kiss at the burned flesh…

* * *

" Katyusha…"

A soft smile formed on the fair-haired girl's face, her dark cyan eyes held nothing short of welcoming. The wind picked up on the open field of dead grass, grey ash fringes of blonde danced against the heavy currents, the girl held her own as she faced her latest visitor.

" Eduard" She replied with a courteous tone, she nodded for the other to continue his business with her. The Estonian man kneeled before her with respect, the action does not faze her. She had gotten used to it years ago. " Asmo- I mean Ivan, he has left to Germany once more on business. He had requested for you to return to the main house…it is urgent"

Katyusha's smile faltered for a second but returned once more to grace Eduard's presence, with a soft sigh the female returned her gaze back to the woods, nostalgia filling her mind like a drug. " If that is what he wishes…Allow me to enjoy this wonderful evening?"

Eduard stood up and nodded accordingly, the wind seemed to pick up again as his eyes admired solemnly at the lone fair-haired. " Eduard?" Katyusha breathed in, letting the icy wind circulate into her lungs. The blonde male blinked once before answering to her call.

" When will it end?"

" End? I don't-"

" I mean this ominous wind, were you thinking I was implying to the agreement? It seems that's all everyone thinks I'm thinking about. This wind won't turn pleasant anytime soon..."

Eduard shook his head, Katyusha was becoming more intricate yet warmer by the years.

The girl did not wait for a response as she turned back to face Eduard with wild, bright, and, shining cyan eyes. A more pleasant smile than before was placed on her pale pink lips. Eduard blinked to find he was standing alone in the field of dead grass, dark clouds started to reign over the Ukrainian skies of Glukhov. Eduard also noticed the current lady of the house was becoming rather distant along the years as well. No one could blame her, honestly.

* * *

" Hey! Ivan! You came after all! And you brought Toris with ya!? Now there's a sight for sore eyes!" Gilbert laughed obnoxiously as he pointed rudely at Roderich. Gilbert was drunk and he wasn't stopping his one-man parade around the club anytime soon, with a beer in hand he went to pester the next group of familiar.

Roderich, the more composed of the Germanic trio greeted the two with an air of finesse. " I'm sorry about Gilbert, he isn't usually an idiot. I'm hoping Toris is doing everything in his power to make your stay in Berlin comfortable?" Roderich managed to bring work relations into a birthday party. Fun. Ivan nodded as he patted Toris' shoulder comfortingly " As if I never left my house~". Roderich nodded and excused himself but not before lecturing Toris not to drink too much, for there was work early again tomorrow.

" I suppose they thought you weren't important enough to introduce you to them. But that just means I get to do it~ I'll introduce you to the birthday girl!" Ivan took Toris' hand within in his and led the latter through the crowds of strangers, acquaintances, and familiar alike. The beat of the music almost made hearing nearly impossible as each note drowned all the other sounds in the room. The soft-spoken would have to find another way to communicate.

The two climbed up the stairs when a bodyguard was met up at the top, only the V.I.P were allowed to enter the more private floor where the celebrated female was no doubt partying with others. Ivan did not need to say who he was when he smiled at the guard, Toris felt as if Ivan was the key to anywhere he set his foot upon.

" Ivan! It's so good to see you! I haven't seen you since Gilbert's new year's party back when I first started my business with your publishing house!" The girl exclaimed as she held out her arms as she awaited to be hugged by the taller. Ivan hugged her, but could feel the strict glare coming from another male in the group, the girl's brother. Toris admired the décor in the room, dimmed neon lights and the smell of something sweet filled his nasal passages.

" Ah, Emma I would like you to meet a special friend of mine…" Ivan let go of the blonde as he motioned for Toris to walk closer to him. " Hello! I'm Emma Dubois, co-owner of _The Purple Astral_ publishing house!" The girl shook Toris' hand as firmly as she could, friendly or tipsy the blonde seemed like a real go-getter.

" Toris Vargas. Pleasure is mine" The latter smiled as the trio was approached by another figure. Toris felt intimidated quickly, the man was tall, somewhere between Ludwig and Ivan tall. Toris did not dare commence a conversation with the glaring man.

" Good to see you Lars, I'm sure the Russian readers are enjoying your work?" Ivan commenced the conversation for Toris ( Well to Toris that is. Ivan was just being friendly). The man smiled at Ivan, relieving Toris' somewhat anxiety attack. " Big brother was just telling me how much the authors in Netherlands were enjoying the feedback from your readers!" Emma managed to give her input as her brother gave her a gentle pat on the head.

So these were the proud owners of publishing houses? It awed Toris how fellow owners co-existed with one another in such a friendly matter. Somehow though, he could sense some rivalry coming from the one known as Lars. " I'm telling you Ivan, Em doesn't know the basics of being a owner of a publishing house. Running Belgium on her own like she belongs there" Lars half teased half lectured his little sister.

" I'll have you know that I do! You kept bossing me around when we worked together in Netherlands. Besides, the expansion of the house was a good thing for us!"

" And next you want Luxembourg all to yourself huh? Not happening you ass"

The four turned to a more shorter male in the room, the boy had wavy blonde locks with sea foam eyes. He was a pretty boy and he was not afraid to show it off. Toris subconsciously lingered closer to Ivan. " Hello Michael, have you already finished high school? You were this small when I last saw you" Ivan raised his hand where his belly-button should be. The youngest sibling simply ignored Ivan's greeting, that did not settle well with Toris. " Say hello Michael!" Both his older siblings scolded with annoyance.

Nor did it with them…

" Yeah, hi…" The boy sighed in utter bore. " Anyways like I said, if you think about Luxembourg then you got another thing coming Lars!" Somehow through all this Ivan managed to lead Toris towards the bar on the opposite side of the room. " It's best to let them yell it out before we head to back to them….Vodka please" Ivan ordered at the barkeeper. Toris looked at the various bottles of liquor the bar had to offer, he wasn't in the mood to drink like last time he was with Ivan ( He still has some things to ask Ivan!)

But he was sure the Russian would insist on him getting something.

" So young. Michael Dubois is groomed to become a powerhouse like his siblings. His family is doing all they can to get him to expand to Luxembourg but Lars still thinks he's too young. Hasn't even finished his college courses…"

Toris stopped breathing. That arrogant boy was going to be a publishing powerhouse?! Jealousy reared it's ugly head right into Toris' face. How easily the rich can get things, and the kid was more of a novice to the industry than him. But why did Ivan bright it up?

" I think that's wonderful," Toris began, he licked his lips as he carefully decided his choice in words " But I do see where Lars is coming from, sometimes the young don't always know what's best". Ivan chuckled. Toris' ego dropped as he pouted at Ivan's seemingly insensitive laughter. " I agree" Ivan was served a shot of vodka, in a matter of two seconds the fluid was down the blonde's throat.

Toris couldn't help but feel looked down upon. So very inferior, as if he was a kitten in a room full of lions and tigers. But then the pit of his stomach raged with determination, he reminded himself everyone can get to the top its just everyone has their own way, be it cheat or fair and square.

" Even the rich have their problems, don't let their appearances fool you. The three have a very stressful private life, no matter how robust they are in the public."

" I don't mean to pry but….how do you know?"

" Lars used to come to me for advice when he first started his company. Around that time, I believe Emma was still in high school. Michael was sent away to an all-boys catholic school. Their family background is ah…_murky_"

Toris stopped prying and felt guilt spread through out him now. The latter wished he had more control of his feelings at times like this.

" But, that's the past…Shall I order some Vodka for you?" Ivan smiled as he hoped he hadn't ruined the atmosphere ( He was trying to lure Toris not push him away!).

Toris didn't get a chance to respond when a small shot was placed before him. Emerald eyes were faced with a bored expression. Lars plotted himself beside Toris " Drink up kid…". Ivan ordered another shot for himself, the stuff wasn't working on him like it used to and his body practically had the burning fluid running through his veins. But he wasn't trying to make himself completely smashed, No, Toris could not be left to deal with him in that kind of state. Toris should not have to burden himself with the lift-and-drag procedure until they got back home. Besides, rivalry could be afoot…

" Amigos! I haven't seen you all in a very long time! Hey Romano, Toris is here!" Antonio squeezed the air out of Toris' lungs as the familiar name made Toris look around for the temperamental brunette. " Don't bother, Emma is probably squealing about her shopping buddy" Lars smirked as he gulped down his beer.

Antonio made a face as he looked over his shoulder to see the joyful girl holding Romano's hands and began exclaiming how they should shop and have lunch together soon. " She knows Romano's gay right?" Antonio chuckled, Lars glared at him as if daring the Spaniard to continue if he wished to get punched. " Of course, she wouldn't do that with straight men. She has an exceptional sense of detecting those who play for the other team" Lars retorted. Toris' face reddened, whether it was from Lars' statement or Antonio's bear hug, his body temperature was increasing. If the first, did Emma think Toris was gay? What about Ivan?

" Antonio, I'm sure little Romano would appreciate you not holding other men. Toris isn't one to commit an affair anyway" Ivan smiled, though it was pretty clear from the Dutch's perspective that Ivan was protecting what he assumed was his. Antonio nodded and let go of Toris, giving him a slight pat on the head before retuning to his lover.

" I should go say hi to Romano, I haven't had much communication with the orphanage since I left. It's only fair" Toris excused himself, Ivan decided to tag along too, Leaving Lars and the untouched vodka shot alone.

" Ve~ It's Toris!"

The latter looked for the direction of the voice. Soft hands cradled Toris' face, caramel eyes smiled at Toris. " Feliciano! It's nice to see you again! But how did you manage to come here?" Toris exclaimed as he hugged the shorter with such a sense of familiar. The only sense of family he'll ever have. " I came with Ludwig of course! Is big brother here too? I lost sight of him awhile ago…" Feliciano giggled as Ludwig soon appeared behind his lover.

"Feliks isn't here?" Toris asked with some dismay, the blonde was his bestie...

" No, he wanted to come but grandpa said he's been released from the care way too much. He says hi and to '_like, call me you jerk_!' His exact words~"

Toris smiled wearingly, perhaps his job has preoccupied him too much that he was neglecting his relations with his friends. But Toris was going to have to wait another three more months until Feliks was old enough to leave the orphanage. Perhaps he wouldn't be too lonely by then?

" We should totally go on a shopping spree tomorrow! Bring Antonio if you want!" Emma smiled as Romano led her to meet Feliciano. Ivan wasn't enjoying the fact that Toris was wrapped up in the whole meeting to even notice him. The latter let go of Feliciano and soon found himself greeting and hugging others ( Romano hit him for not keeping in touch while Ludwig gave him a awkward semi-hug?)

Soon everyone paired off into their own little groups, The three siblings went to go with Antonio and Romano into the bar area to catch up and mingle. Feliciano was the one who suggested for Toris to bring his _very tall and really nice_ friend to one of the booths to play a drinking game with Ludwig and him.

Six shots of whiskey between Ivan and Ludwig later…

So it was really just Ivan and Ludwig doing all the heavy-drinking as they sat across from the other. Feliciano was still on his first piña colada ( Not to mention it was virgin) and sat beside Ludwig supporting him. Toris got himself the cheapest beer he could get ( Ivan offered to buy it for him, but Toris didn't want to push his luck with the already savior-like Russian).

" _Incretible resistahnce you haf Mr. Braginsky_…" Ludwig slurred, his German accent heavily drawling out. Feliciano began to giggle at his lover's clearly drunken state, the German was always one to hold his liquor. Sadly, tonight was not the case.

" Really? Thank you" Ivan chimed back with a pleasant grin. Toris took another sip of the bitter beer, eyeing the empty glasses on the table with somewhat revolt. The stories he was told by some of the orphans about their alcoholic parents or guardians didn't leave a pleasant notion of the liquid drug on Toris.

" Excuse me, but is this seat taken?"

Toris turned his gaze upwards as sky blue eyes pierced through him lovingly. The man before him had a flirty grin and was dressed very elegantly ( Except for the oddly placed hat on his blonde head). " No, would you like to join us?" Feliciano answered as he sipped on his drink through it's pink straw. " I dunno, these guys look like they might pass out in a few but what's your names? I'm Mathias" The blonde shook both of the brunette's hands, though he plotted himself next to Toris ( The latter had to scoot himself closer to Ivan to make the other fit).

Mathias introduced himself as the cousin of the club owner, he was invited here by Lars. Toris' didn't mind that Mathias seemed to be a little too into himself, the man gave Toris some moments to talk about himself after all, like asking Toris what was his story and what type of people he liked. The latter took an awkward two minutes to reply to the last question, hell even his answer was awkward….

" _Normal with a big heart"_

Feliciano excused himself as he guided a tired Ludwig back to the apartments. Ivan won. The latter was clearly aware of the newest addition to their group, he was actually hoping the other would just go away as soon as he saw the four of them were already paired off.

Couldn't take a hint could he?

" Hey Toris, let's dance together….I just love your eyes babe" Mathias cooed as he hung his arm over Toris' shoulder. The latter blushed profusely, the Danish boy took this as an approval. Gently yet firmly guiding Toris out of the booth, Mathias was on his feet and practically sweet talking his way to get to his objective. Toris was still in a seating position but his legs were sliding out, his mouth had seemed to be disconnected from his brain, no words of protest seemed to escape his lips ( Which frightened him dearly)

Ivan was a bit intoxicated, a beastly growl that resembled to that of a lion's escaped his clenched teeth, bright purple eyes were now a sickly magenta pigment that dared to turn into a blood red. The growl and eyes seemed to be drowned out by the club's lighting and stereo system. Ivan grabbed at Toris' arm in quick motion, eyes sending sharp daggers at Mathias. The brunette gasped in surprise at the unfamiliar touch, scared emerald turned to the Russian as if searching for a reason why he was holding him in such a way. Toris had never thought the blonde broad with a gentle voice and a tender touch could use such brute force upon him. As if it were another man sitting where his admirable colleague was once before.

" Toris is this guy bothering you?!" Mathias questioned as he gave Ivan the dirtiest look he could perform. Ivan scowled in distaste of the impure being trying to seduce Toris into putting out. He could _feel_ what Mathias wanted to do with those milky thighs, he could _hear_ Mathias' constant encouraging as he slammed himself up against the smaller boy. Practically _seeing _the event unfold of the man who so lustfully pictured himself with the brunette. The _savor_ and _scent_ was very evident to his senses.

And it all disgusted Ivan…

Putrid. The man who wanted Toris in a unloving and uncaring way was putrid.

Worst of all was that Ivan could not condemn Mathias for wanting Toris. For he would be condemning himself…..

* * *

Katyusha stared at the photo frame. Simply staring. The passing maids worried for her, as if the girl was begging for the photo to replay the events that happened that day. Three siblings holding onto one another in a distant land of sunflowers and wild grass. The golden days before he dear brother was put into that hell hole they call his home.

Katyusha smiled. It was okay. It was okay that her brother did what he did. It was okay that she almost got herself killed after trying to save the boy in the snow. It was not okay, that her little brother called her back here to relive the days of their dictatorship under the General. All for the sake of re-creating a bad symbolic of a scarf.

Ivan made it clear that once he was out in business no one but Eduard or Raivis ( within reason) could come through apparition to see him. Otherwise she herself would head down to Germany and make her beloved brother explain himself for the horrible nostalgic feelings he was putting her through. Why would he want another scarf like that one?

She could make him others, in different colors and lengths! Any but that one traumatizing scarf. Katyusha pursed her lips. Eduard would probably know- No, Eduard _would_ know. As if mere telepathy brought him to her, Eduard came to kneel before her once more.

" Ivan is busy at the moment, I cannot send him any messages…..he's denying any calls he's getting…." Eduard explained in a worried tone. Katyusha didn't bother to turn to him, the picture was a more pleasant sight to see than him at the moment. She was still waiting for the photo to reenact for her…..

" I can make it once more, I'll probably cry but I'm sure I can make it…"

* * *

" Listen up you sad excuse of a-" Mathias began, surely an exceptional derogatory term was going to be released from his mouth only for Toris to slap him right across the face. Ivan's grip loosened, Toris went in for the kill as he began to mouth off ( Politely) at the Danish boy. Murky magenta reverted back into the original soft lavender.

" I do not appreciate my friends being bad mouthed to! I especially don't appreciate the pressuring your giving me to dance with you just to undoubtingly grind on me! And another thing take off the hat you look ridiculous!"

Toris took Ivan's hand and led him through the crowds, really not caring if he made a scene or not, not when some stranger nearly tried to dry hump him ( The nerve!). Ivan felt a bit fuzzy, was it the Whiskey and Vodka cocktail in his stomach or was it the quick reverting back from that _thing_ in him. Either way, Toris defended him and was holding his hand.

He was so happy….

* * *

**So I can't really excuse the late updating except I have no good reason to tell my parents why I'm on the computer and not outside enjoying the sun while it lasts ( Clearly I've taken their side in this matter…) but good news is I got my muse back and I can't wait to start the next chapter! The realization that school gives me a good reason to stay on the keyboard and mouse O_O**

**My birthday is coming soon so I'm happy and I'm might even update on my birthday which is like a present from me to myself ( WTH?) I liked this chapter ( so far it's my favorite chapter)…..hope the parenthesis don't bother you too much but like on the intro note, I'm changing my format a bit and trying to expand my writing skills with this story so, you'll find dark humor, regular humor ( The witching hour is messing with my brain), angst, tragedy, and ROMANCE ( RUSSLIET FTW**)

**Belgium- Emma Dubois**

**Netherlands- Lars Dubois**

**Luxembourg- Michael Dubois**

**( Just so we're all clear with these names since Himaruya-Sensei didn't bother!) But their last names is Belgian and their first names have all been researched ( Himaruya thought Emma for a possible name for Belgium, Lars is a popular fanon name ( Or so I read :P) and Michael was once ( or still is) a popular name in Luxembourg...**

**Denmark….you pervert…. Sorry Denmark fans but I needed someone quick ( I actually love that hat of his...cute)**

**Oh YA!** **Please review** **I need the critique to continue to motivate this thing I call a brain, also makes the writer's insides go fuzzy…You'll also spread the RussLiet love around ;***

**AND FOR THOSE WITH THE GIFTED EYE OF PERFECTION, PLEASE POINT OUT ANY MISTAKES BE IT GRAMMER OR SPELLING** **( I have impeccable spelling :D…jk) AND TELL THIS AUTHOR TO GET HER HEAD ON STRAIGHT!**

**Love you all, I do…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to my newest followers! You know who you are! (0A0)/**

**This story is my most popular, I wonder why that is? ****( the reviews aren't doing me any favors, guys mind changing that?) **

**ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIAARA-CHAN! FROM ME TO MYSELF!**

** I might revise the first three chapters if requested ( Or I feel like it :P)**

**Enjoy my very appreciated readers :)**

* * *

Chapter Five: _Quarrels of Love and French_

" I feel…nauseous….Toris" Ivan moaned as he felt his mind go around and round. The brunette was nowhere in sight, the Russian was hunched over the sink, loosely gripping the counters for balance. " Toris…" Ivan tried once more in a more desperate plea, his head throbbed and he wanted it to stop.

Ivan tried to recollect the past events in his mind, Toris dragged him out of the club before everyone wished Emma a happy birthday, the taxi ride was complete and utter silence except for the driver's radio, this is where the possible nausea feeling began. Toris and some of the security of the complex helped Ivan get to their room. So now…

" These will help with the nausea, here…..lean up against the counter" Toris maneuvered the taller so now that he was facing him, Ivan stared at Toris, violet eyes glazed with haze. Toris placed the two brown pills in the already open mouth of the blonde. The latter was given a full glass of water to drink, he downed it as if his throat was a funnel.

" You take good care of me…." Ivan whispered, the brunette's lips look like such a good resting spot for his. Ivan smiled as he leaned in Toris' face, the latter held still as his eyes widen at the invading space. " Toris…" Ivan breathed, the brunette moved himself in a fast motion so that Ivan had his arm slung over him " Come on, the couch isn't far from here…"

' Was he going to kiss me?! No, he's just tired….I'm being paranoid.…'

Toris sighed as Ivan plotted himself against the plush cushions, his body laid out like a cat during it's naptime. The brunette's heart was pounding with adrenaline. Ivan's eyes stared at him as if awaiting for Toris to take advantage of him. The brunette quickly realized he was eyeing the other longer than he should of. " Roma says you need a bucket for a drunk…my trashcan will do" Toris sighed, he rather the vomit be in there than the floor.

" I'm not….drunk" Ivan informed with a low groan. Toris stared at the blonde, he was perfectly fine while having that oh so heated match with Ludwig, but perhaps it's now starting to hit him? " Of course not" Toris falsely agreed. Ivan smiled. " Toris? Come here, sit next to me…" The blonde shifted himself awkwardly so that he was on the far end of the couch, patting the empty space beside him urging the other to sit.

" Do you still feel nauseous?"

" No…"

" Are you sure?"

" No…."

" Ivan…" Toris groaned in slight annoyance. The Russian frowned, his thinking process or so his memory specifically told him not to get so smashed. Where did he go wrong? But he was tipsy not drunk. He knew there was a difference.

" I'm not slurring….my words" Ivan declared as he gave Toris the best persuasive smirk he had. " You stumbled your way here and your eyes are bloodshot" Toris reasoned. If this conversation continued on like this Toris was sure he was going to have to spend the night entertaining the blonde until he passed out. And he had work tomorrow…..

" What time is it?" Toris asked sharply as his panic-stricken face looked at the nearby clock on the wall. " One o'clock~" Ivan responded with a smile. The brunette had to get up in five hours….

" The original plan was to come home at eleven, what did I do wrong?!" Toris cried out in fear. " Nothing, I'm sure you can call in sick if you feel you have a hangover?" Ivan suggested as he pulled the brunette down beside him. Toris shook his head, he rather keep his title of _that really punctual guy_! " Toris, have a little fun….it won't kill you…" Ivan purred as he leaned in on the other.

" Ivan this isn't the time for-"

" You deny me in a hearbeat but it took you forever to deny that Mathias boy?"

" N-No, your mistaken! Mathias he-"

" Barely knows you! I've known you longer that anyone here has!"

" We've only seen each other two times! That doesn't mean we-"

Toris stopped, he was doing so many things wrong. For one thing, arguing with someone clearly under the influence was as progressive as sticking your head in the mud. Two, he was wasting valuable sleeping time on a drunk. Three, Ivan is truly intimidating when angered.

" Look, I'm tired. It's late and I have work in a few hours. I'll bring the trashcan because I care about my wooden floor. If you need anything, yell…." Toris pulled himself from Ivan's soft grip and walked to the bathroom to retrieve the garbage disposal.

With trashcan in hand, Ivan saw Toris' retreating backside as the brunette went to retire of what was left of the twilight. " Come back…." A small whisper filled the dark silent room. Ivan's mind reverted back into the deepest depths of his childhood, he was glad a smiling brunette greeted him there.

* * *

" I seriously did not know that girl was actually a dude!" Mathias exclaimed as he held a icepack on his cheek. Lars laughed hysterically, leaning against the bar's counter as his head was tilted back. Emma took a sip of her pink cocktail and resumed to eat her freshly cut birthday cake. " Are you blind or are you on drugs again? Toris is a guy!" Lars managed to breathe out as another fit of laughter hit him.

" Toris _does_ look kind of feminine but he was wearing men's clothing…" Emma pondered, Mathias shot her a glare. Oh beloved heavens, he was deeply hurt and humiliated when that scrawny son-of-a-bitch left him with a slap to the face in front of the whole nightclub. He couldn't give the ' oh-but-he-was-wearing-a-dress' excuse like last time. The Danish man must have had one too many of Turborgs this fine evening.

But that brunette was charmingly beautiful…..

" I wanna see him again, get revenge, and maybe go for coffee later~"

Lars was wiping a single tear from his eye as he chuckled at the mere drunken stupidity of his friend. Emma on the other hand soon found herself smacking the Danish upside the head " Your stupid aren't you?" She asked as if calculating the mentality of the other.

" I'm serious though, I wanna meet him again…" Mathias responded as he was too focused on the brunette to actually complain about the pain from his head. Out of all the people Mathias has messed around with, Toris was one that had spunk ( And they didn't even get in bed yet!) so Mathias would gladly show Toris what skills he had under the comforter if only the brunette let him.

" But I thought he was taken?" Emma asked Lars with a raised eyebrow. Mathias gawked at the Belgian female as if she grew another five heads " A lie!" The Danish declared.

" That's what I thought too Em, he came here with Ivan didn't he?" Lars questioned as he loosened his striped-scarf. Mathias was muttering oddities to himself like_ ' Who the hell is Ivan?'_ and _' Why can't people feel sorry for me?'_ all while Emma and Lars went back and forth to prove that Ivan and Toris had something going on between them.

"…They were holding hands as they came up here to greet you sister"

The trio of blondes faced the shorter with sea foam eyes and shot him a look disbelief.

" Hey shorty, where the hell have you been? Hooking up with a nice German girl?" Lars mocked with challenging grin. " You're an ass Lars!" Michael growled as he sat next to Mathias. Ignoring the rather pitiful and slight teary-eyed blonde with an icepack to his cheek, Michael continued on with the topic " Not like I was staring or anything but I recognized Ivan as soon as that Roderich guy was talking to him, I was simply sizing up my rivals."

Emma squealed in joy " I totally knew they were into each other the moment I saw them!"

Mathias began to yell atrocities at her as he began to quietly sob to himself. Lars laughed.

Michael sighed as he ordered the barkeeper to give him something fairly strong.

" Ah, _L'amour _and her poorly misguided children…."

The four blondes whipped their heads at the direction of the voice, that all-too-familiar voice. A short dirty blonde girl pushed up her glasses, which now framed her oceanic blue eyes, a firm poker-face eyeing the four lighter blondes before her. She extruded auras of pure business, while the taller man beside her smirked mischievously.

" Francis…." They all stated together.

The wavy blonde man graced everyone with a dazzling smile, pale blue orbs gleamed with something grander than life. A elegant hand to his hip, he seemed as if posing for the others. The girl beside him inwardly sighed, her brother was always one to relish in his own arrivals before he turned into what he is today.

" Big brother has come to save the day…"

* * *

Toris couldn't stop the warmth radiating from his cheeks. He was blushing as his grip on Moscow tightened ( the bear gave excellent comfort). Fifteen minutes have passed since his little argument with Ivan, not like he was counting! But he was anxious of sleeping tonight, if he had another wet dream with Ivan how on Earth could he face the man again in the early morning?!

The brunette felt guilty in some ways and he was deeply confused. He yelled at Ivan, when the man only wanted him to sit next to him ( Why can't he be a good listener?!) And sure he could sense some gropes coming his way but inside he knew he would let the blonde touch him and later blame it on the Vodka _if_ Ivan felt bad afterwards.

Toris cringed…

He was actually whoring himself out to Ivan on a silver platter. How very disturbing. But, he wasn't gay? This wasn't an attraction! It was a misunderstanding in which Toris' body was clearly deprived of any physical touch, and was mistaking Ivan's kindness as some sort of gateway to wet dreams? Toris shook his head, questioning uncertainty led to more confusion…..

" TORIS!"

Toris sat up as he lifted his comforter off of him as he ran for dear life to the owner of that voice. His heart still racing in pure adrenaline as he came face to face with a sobbing man. Who was this man who looked like the almighty Ivan Braginsky? With his face in his lap and arms shielding his head as if a mob beaten him senseless and took everything in his wallet. A very heart-wrenching scene to the human eye.

" Ivan?" Toris squeaked ( and now his voice is choosing to fail on him right now?) as he neared the other cautiously. " Is something wrong? Are you in pain?" Toris asked as he reached out to run his fingers through the other's pale locks. But Ivan wouldn't let him as he shied away from the brunette's touch. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I feel better. So, I'm not drunk. Please take me serious now…"

Toris felt guilt sprout throughout him as he kneeled before Ivan, emerald eyes searching for those beautiful violet orbs that came from another wintry world. Using his slender fingers, Toris pried those thick arms away from the other's head. Ivan let his arms fall away as he let his only shield against his love crumble away, he continued to resist as his face stayed close to his knees, blonde bangs covering his pain-filled face.

Toris took a deep breath, he did something he thought was courageous ( Others would probably think it would be idiotic) but he grabbed Ivan's face and forced him to face him. Bright violet eyes shined wildly, salty droplets slid down his cheeks. Toris tried to resist the urge to flinch and release his grasp on Ivan.

What is this?

" Toris…." Ivan's lips moved slowly, and his voice seemed to unnaturally continue to vibrate through the room long after he was done speaking. The brunette seemed to feel the same sensation he felt while having his first drink with Ivan at that Russian restaurant those two months ago. As if under some sort of trance, he felt so passionate all of sudden. Perhaps this is what people call falling in love? If Ivan could do this to him then yes he was gay for loving a man, but hell he could care less as long as Ivan made him feel so…

_Divine_….

" Do you accept my apology?" Ivan continued as he urged Toris to his feet, but the brunette seemed to lose all function to his legs as he stayed clinging to his lap.

" I do…" Toris said with glazed eyes of false passion, his words and voice desperate and deprived of any warmth. Nothing mattered anymore. No one in the world mattered. All logical aspects of deciphering your emotions were obliterated into lust. Raw and animalistic lust.

Ivan noticed his mistake. He should realized this would of happened sooner or later after so many weeks of avoiding his duty. The lust was practically infesting Toris like a parasite, in strong doses too. The brunette smiled so very entranced in Ivan's beauty, nuzzling Ivan's knee and cooing inaudible compliments.

Toris forgot his senses as he was lost in complete libido. The latter was aching in his lower regions, hips involuntarily jerking upwards to meet some type of friction. Ivan never meant for this to happen, but he would always feel like he was cheating on Toris and his own heart by seducing others, because he loved Toris more. And now look what his intentions brought him, it bit back at him for not bringing in people.

Ivan closed his eyes.

* * *

Katyusha opened her eyes.

Knuckles prepared to knock on the wooden door before her. She hesitated and sighed.

This was harder than she thought. Sucking on her bottom lip as she glared at the door, trying to urge the courage in her to come out quickly. What was wrong with her? There is nothing to be afraid of!

" Ms. Katyusha" Raivis asked as he awaited to be acknowledged by the older. Katyusha quickly turned to the older boy sensing talking to him was easier ( In reality it was)

" Oh, Raivis you've gotten taller!" Katyusha smiled as Raivis smiled and nodded his head " Yes, exactly two centimeters! I'm so glad someone actually noticed!"

" Did you need something?" Katyusha asked as she neared the warmer of her brother's subordinates. Raivis nodded " Eduard was busy so he sent me with the official documents you need to sign for Mr. Ivan's life insurance…I'm sure I have a pen here somewhere" Raivis smiled nervously as he searched his pockets looking for the desired writing utensil.

Katyusha nodded, she was sure Ivan was planning something, he won't let her anymore on his deepest inner thoughts ever since he told her about that boy in the snow. Ivan was requesting so many things from her and like the obedient big sister she was, she did everything he asked. She wished that he still let her in on his plans though….

Raivis found a pen and gave the clipboard to Katyusha to sign, dark cyan eyes scanned at the Cyrillic sentences. Whatever it was that her little brother was planning, he was leaving more than half of his success to her in the case his life came to an abrupt close. There had to be a catch…..there _always_ is.

After reading the contract thoroughly and even as going as far as searching for any loop holes ( Her brother was an expert at creating and destroying them) Katyusha signed at the appropriate lines, giving the clipboard back to Raivis, the blonde noticed the scared expression on the shorter's face. " Is something wrong?" She asked gingerly. Raivis looked at her as if asking for help, but stared at the wooden door behind Katyusha.

" I need to get some signatures from her too…." Raivis almost sobbed out as he cringed.

Katyusha turned to face the door behind her. Does everyone have trouble conversing with the person behind the other side of the door? ( She realized Eduard had sent Raivis as a sacrifice to the very aggressive succubus) Katyusha motioned for Raivis to hand over the clipboard " I'll do it, I haven't seen my little _sestra_ in far too long…" She smiled as she ignored the guilty look the boy had as he ran away.

" Ahem, Sister I'm home!"

" Drop dead!"

* * *

" Francis, you came to my party as well?" Emma asked gingerly, her eyes never leaving his form. " Oui, I wonder never miss one of my client's birthdays!~" Francis replied, as he gave another dazzling smile. Emma smiled, it was filled with worry and doubt.

She was dancing with the devil.

Lars immediately stood by his sister's side, he never trusted Francis. Why would you give trust to a demon? Mathias ordered the barkeeper to give them a moment, he felt the artic gaze of the smaller female next to Francis. Mona Bonnefoy was always one who spoke so many words with just one facial expression. She was angry. Though a complete stranger might mistake it of being simply tired.

" Happy Birthday my little dove! May all your wishes come true, for the next year you are one step closer to coming with me~" Francis smiled as he made a fist, unclenching it slowly was a small blue gift box, a tinier red bow adding sincerity of it.

" For you~" Francis stretched his arm out to Emma, the girl's forest green eyes stared at Francis' pale blue orbs, which were eyeing the box as he awaited her slender hand to take it away. Finally eyeing the box, Emma reached to take it but stopped when Lars grabbed a hold of her wrist " What's in it?" He asked bitterly.

" Why not take a look youngling?" Mona replied just as bitterly, her eyes glaring at him with annoyance. Michael gripped his empty glass of whiskey, he patiently yet anxiously awaited for the two beings to take their leave. Mathias got up and left the icepack on the counter. Perhaps Francis could help him with something.

" Go on, my sweet dove. Take it. I thought you liked emeralds" Francis used the sweetest tune his voice could make. Emma broke free of the already weak grip Lars had on her. She smiled once at Francis and took the box from his palm. " Thank you" She replied politely. Lars clenched his teeth, he always believed this type of conversing should be illegal and punishment should be forced upon demons like Francis.

Demonic souls following ethics?

Lars let go of the bottled irritation within him as he flipped Francis off. The French simply smiled as his sister deepened the frown on her face. Mathias walked up to Francis with an mock display of a dignified expression " I need your help….."

" Oh? How may I, Francis Bonnefoy, assist you?" Francis raised his chin as if he might get a better look at Mathias, evaluating his desperation and stupidity. Francis was quick to find the red swollen cheek, dried tear streams, and the bloodshot eyes. The Danish couldn't have made it so much easier for him!

" Your like a magical fairy, you grant three wishes right?"

Michael wanted to kick him, and no Francis was not a genie! Mona decided it was not worth her time to pay attention to the conversation, instead she set her eyes upon the party guests, not really targeting anyone in specific. Francis huffed at the rude insult. Clearly the fool did not read any fairytales as a child.

" Ah no, I'm in a different category of _magical_…..I also cannot grant you wishes. But! I however can hear your story and maybe then I can take action?"

" As long as you give me what I want!"

" Demanding aren't we?~"

Lars felt Emma lean in close to him, his little brother suddenly got up and excused himself to tend to the party guests. Mona eyed the younger as his being disappeared in the waves of dancing drunks. She set her oceanic eyes upon the duo before her, their body languages and expressions were not left unexamined by her keen observation skills.

" So long story short, I need this person to be in to me! Enough to get them to want to sleep with me!" Mathias explained he pointed to himself. Francis smiled, drunk fools in love! Nothing funnier. However, this situation wasn't one in which he devoted himself to.

" Listen, mon ami, I know someone who can help you, but he's not '_up for hire by the public' _at the moment if that makes sense. I can however help manipulate her in your favor. Did she do that ugly little bruise on your cheek?"

" It wasn't a girl!…A guy did this" Mathias was quick to use his palm to cover the injury, as if becoming extremely insecure about it now. Remorse started to eat at his high-and-mighty ego. He did nothing wrong! It was all a big misunderstanding, all Mathias wanted to do was get laid but perhaps the other wasn't the open-my-legs-for-you type. He insulted a friend so he got slapped, another misunderstanding!

" Pride isn't picky…..Oh wait it is~" Francis started to laugh at his own ( idiotic) joke as Emma and Lars questioned to interfere. Mathias should know Francis does not work for free or for money. " So you'll help me?" Mathias asked as he began to smile.

" Of course, but you shall pay me first"

" Pay you?"

" Yes, I don't do charity work"

" Do you take debit?"

Emma wanted give a disbelief chuckle at Mathias' stupidity but at the same time she wanted to cry at his own damned ignorance. He needed to explain something to Mathias.

" Lars, explain to the clueless one next to you who I am~"

Lars pinched Mathias' bruised cheek and brutally started to pull at it. The Danish boy yelped and started to growl threats to the other. Francis laughed once more. Surely this sight would put a smile on his sister's pouty face. " Do you really want to sell your soul over some guy who thinks your pig?!" Lars screeched as he firmly held a grip on the other's throat.

Mathias pushed Lars off as he stared at Francis. Eyes filled with confusion. " I thought this guy was some sort of spiritual median with insane amounts of cash on him….so what Tino said was true…." Mathias' eyes dawned with realization.

Francis sighed. He lost him. Or maybe not all hope was lost for the French male. If he persisted, the other would surely follow? " Well, think about it, Emma Dubois over here contacted _moi_ for help. After all, that is what most desperate ones do for their family"

Mathias took one good look at the blonde, forest green orbs focused on her small gift box, the shame was too much for her to return the Danish's gaze. Lars gripped her shoulders. Emma took it upon herself to save them, to bring life long fortune to her two brothers. In return her soul will be taken away by Lucifer of pride.

The fallen angel used his charm to make her agree. Her anger has now dulled down to small episodes of tears. " Listen to me, Mathias. Whoever it is. Whatever it is. It's not worth it. Not if your soul will never see the light of sanctuary. Francis, he's drunk." Emma reasoned as her eyes still stared at the small blue box, her fingers playing with the red bow.

Francis sighed, this obviously was going nowhere. " I'll contact you" Mathias smiled. Lars and Emma now took their leave to find their brother. They gave him fair warning. What Mathias chose in exchange for the his soul was up to his stubborn mind.

" Take my business card, Mona my sweet, if you'd please~"

* * *

Toris awoke to the smell of coffee and eggs. His stomach led him to the kitchen, his tired eyes tried to get some sleep as his feet dragged him to the scent of the food. It was still dark outside form the looks of things, he was going to work today on time then…

" I made you breakfast, I'm not much of a cook but I hope you like it" Ivan chimed, the slightly burnt eggs with toast was awaiting Toris, a fresh mug of creamed coffee accompanying the dish. Toris thanked Ivan for the food. His mind was on sleep mode so his body's main concern was to eat what was in front of him. The food wasn't so bad except that it's texture was like rubber and completely free of any taste. Delicious.

Beggars cannot be choosers, sadly.

" I'm going to rent out a room in the complex, apparently one opened up this morning" Ivan informed, he was already dressed in a business suit. Toris' mind didn't register anything until memories of the night before slapped him across the face like he did with Mathias.

" Ivan what happened last night?" Toris questioned as he got out of his chair. Ivan held a straight-face " I put you to sleep, I'm going to give back the duplicated key to Elizabeta..."

" You can stay! I'm sorry-" Toris argued back, if what happened yesterday was true love then why throw it away like it was garbage? Ivan placed a hand on Toris' shoulder " I can't control it, how I feel. I'm proud of you, take care and be sure not to get so stressed out today"

Ivan lightly pushed Toris away as he resisted the urge to tear up again, last night he was so close to loosing himself in the heat of lust that it frustrated him to fight it off. He loved Toris. Ivan was cursed to never find true love, this was his fate as a monster. After all, a monster of lust and cannot understand what it is to love.

Toris made no effort to stop Ivan as the latter took his luggage and left the now lonely apartment. After he was sure he was alone, Toris fell to his kness , he felt so passionate last night and now his heart was a huge boiling pot of emotions. He was in love, and he fell fast for the complex Russian. Something inside him ripped in two as it yearned for Ivan to return, a child was crying inside Toris' being. But it was far to early for Toris too understand that this wasn't love. Not completely.

A cold shower and bus ride later…

" Oh god, I have the worst hangover in the fucking world" Gilbert groaned, Elizabeta was helping him to his office as she cursed lowly in her native language. The albino barged in her home last night as she slept, and fell asleep on her bed as he practically kicked her off it as he slept like a baby. Elizabeta had a nice night getting to know her couch. " Maybe if you didn't drink like a deprived alcoholic you wouldn't be in so much pain?" She smiled sarcastically, anger was clear in her forest green eyes.

" Hey Toris, do me a favor? Tell my little brother not to bother me about the expansion meeting unless he wants a very angry hangover disrupting the meeting" Gilbert warned as Toris nodded in obedience. " Hey Toris, how's it going?" Elizabeta smiled as Toris nodded in approval " Okay" ( Wait a minute she has some explaining to do!)

" Um Elizabeta, can I talk to you for a second-" Gilbert shot Toris a pathetic excuse of a scowl which then turned into a pained whimper of help " She's busy, come on Liz get me to my office already!" Gilbert ordered. Elizabeta nodded to Toris as she ushered Gilbert in his office.

After two minutes in the room she returned with a flustered look.

" Did you need something Toris?" She smiled as her blushing cheeks refused to fade away. " Um….I would like to know why you gave Mr. Braginsky a duplicate key of my room?" Toris asked as he awaited for a reasonable explanation to be given ( He prayed she had a good reason!), he realized how bitter 'Mr. Braginsky' left a taste in his mouth….

" So your not upset he left your room earlier this morning?" She asked. Toris blushed as he refused to meet her knowing gaze. " I know exactly what goes on behind the closed doors of _my_ complex, the walls have ears you know?" She continued with a pleasant smile. Toris sighed " I was, to be honest. I was confused how he got in and was confused when he got out. I'm just confused, and it's really bothering me"

Elizabeta rubbed reassuring circles on Toris' back " I'm not one to pry…often, but you do seem to have gotten smitten with Mr. Braginsky, come later to my apartment to talk about it. I got to go, I have to greet my newest attendant from Japan. Sayonara!" Elizabeta suggested as she gave Toris a comforting hug, her breasts suffocating him slightly.

Toris waved goodbye as he blushed, he was still enamored by the female body.

* * *

" Alfred, you cannot where big brother's clothes! They wouldn't fit you!" Francis screeched as the American searched through the angered Frenchmen's drawers.

" Shall I escort him out of the room?" Mona asked as she eyed distastefully at Alfred.

" Psh, as if I want to wear your cheap clothing! I'm looking for something!" Alfred argued back as he rummaged through another drawer, he was disgusted when he found something he rather not touch " Your sick dude" Alfred stated as a matter-of-fact as he slowly pushed the drawer back closed, not wanting to further investigate it.

" I have fun" Francis smirked as he crossed his arms. Mona nudged Francis as she indicated another visitor to his room. " Angelique, you have returned. Did you manage to get him to agree?" Francis eyed the brunette with red ribbons in her hair.

" He says he would never do any human business with you since you're a wine-loving, cheese-eating, frog bastard" Angelique replied with no sincerity. Francis frowned, she could of left that part out to save him the hurt. No punches were ever pulled with his subordinates, which really sucked since Francis was a bit of a crybaby. No shame in embracing his more feminine side!

" Aha! I got it!" Alfred cheered in victory, with a red book in hand he raced out of Francis' room. " You brat! Mona, Angelique! Get him and bring that book back to me before he gives it to Satan!" Francis cried out in distress as he ordered the two females to race after the blonde.

Alfred skimmed through the crisp yellow pages as he ran through the red wine walls of the realm he now belonged to. The writings were in a different language. Lame. It took only one blink for him to be kicked to the floor, as two females used apparition to catch up to him. " Your not smart are you, Alfred?" Angelique smiled as she pried at Alfred's arms to get at the book.

The two females were dressed in the exact same clothing. Black shorts made out of soft fabric, red wine dress shirts worn under black buttoned blazers with a snug black tie, black seamless stockings with black suede ankle boots. Francis insists on these uniforms if they were to work under him. Being condemned is not an excuse to dress like a savage. The two were clearly struggling trying to get the book from Alfred.

" Sorry Ladies!" Alfred yelled as he slid his leg under Mona's feet causing her to fall, pushing Angelique to the nearest wall he used apparition to return to Arthur.

" Francis shall be truly rattled" Mona moaned as she rubbed her head, Angelique nodded as she too was on the ground from the abrupt push " Yeah, you think it was important?"

" It was. _Mes amours _you have failed me…how unfortunate, let's pay Satan a visit" Francis appeared before them with a clearly upset frown, though his voice was still holding onto his charm. Mona and Angelique got to their feet with a dignified posture as they followed their master down the hall. Surely this failure would result into some punishment later….

* * *

" Lucifer took my book a couple months ago, they are records of my research.." Arthur flipped through the pages, searching for any damages to the book. All seemed to be in place. Alfred nodded as he sat himself on the plush red chair, taking a can of cola he starting to drink ( Slurp) and savor it's strong bubbly taste. Arthur glared at Alfred " Do you have to be so loud while drinking that?" Alfred chuckled " Everything I do is loud"

" That was a rhetorical question, good servants are seen and not heard"

" I feel so unappreciated! I go out of my way to get that book of gibberish and you yell at me for drinking my coca cola!"

" Because I told you to go, you arse! Take that drink and get out!"

" Fine maybe I will!"

" Fine!"

" Fine!"

Arthur was going to throw a book at Alfred but stopped when he noticed the new additions to his study. Francis smiled at him " Hope I'm not interrupting?"

" Oh hell no! Hey Arthur, call me when _pride and prejudice _over here leaves! I just got my butt kicked and I'm in no damn mood to fight over a damn book!" Alfred used the front door to exit instead of using the easier way their kind use for transportation.

" It's always hard to break the news ones in" Francis sighed as he seated himself comfortably, grimacing at the fashion taste of the Englishman. Mona and Angelique both took their respectful places beside Francis as they stood.

" I don't want to hear any advice from you, frog! What do you want?!" Arthur seethed as he was getting more annoyed with Francis' presence. " I want the book…" Francis pouted with puppy eyes. Arthur sighed. He was surrounded by idiots. " Request denied. Have a nice day, get out" Arthur replied coldly.

" Aw come on Arthur~ I just want to know all your secrets! We are brothers after all" Francis smiled. Arthur knew this smile. It worked on humans all the time. But not on him. He could always see past Francis' thick skin. " I would prefer to drop dead before I actually became your brother!"

Mona frowned slightly, the other was showing complete disrespect. Angelique smiled pleasantly as always. " Alright I raise up the white flag proudly, now I was in Germany yesterday at a club and guess who I just happened to miss?" Francis gossiped, he was hoping the other would play along with him. The Frenchman loved gossiping. He was also good at changing topics rather quickly.

" Who?" Arthur dignified the question with a answer. " Asmodeus!" Francis revealed as he waited to see Arthur's surprised face. No surprise face. " That prat! I have to take his responsibilities while he's fooling around in night clubs?! But it's no surprise he didn't spare you a 'hello', I mean it is _you_ after all" Arthur cringed as he looked at Francis.

" You hurt me" Francis faked a sob. " But that's besides the point. Envy also seemed to be there, unlike Lust, he actually greeted me like the good _mon ami _he is and told me the secretive Lust was there!….I must go. You better straighten out Asmodeus before your work triples" Francis got up and left along with his companions. Arthur sighed. The frog was right, he just needed to know where the hell the Russian was. But Arthur knew Francis better than that, the frog was obviously going to scheme once more to get his book.

" Alfred get out of the closet…."

The American smiled as he scratched the back of his head. " I forgot you had no doors leading outside….I feel pretty stupid" Alfred chuckled, blushing in embarrassment. Unlike the others, Arthur was the only one who's room required to use apparition to enter and leave it.

Alfred was the only one who seemed to forget.

* * *

Toris was finished with work today, and he was completely exhausted. Ludwig cut him absolutely no slack today, being that the meeting was rescheduled and the German duo ( Gilbert was in too much pain to care) were hellbent on expanding to Russia. Fortunately, Elizabeta picked him up at work and they both settled down in her own apartment in the complex.

" And so what happened after Ivan closed his eyes?" Elizabeta questioned, her face was deeply concerned for Toris' well-being. The latter sighed, he took a sip of the tea the other just brewed. It had a berry blend into it, caramel tea cookies were placed on the coffee table. Elizabeta's home was quite a sight, scents of flowers filled the rooms as stylish furniture and appliances were imported from around the world.

" He opened them again, and I felt so…turned on. This is embarrassing, can we stop?"

" No. And so you had a fight during breakfast?"

Toris nodded. He told Elizabeta everything even his dreams ( Without going to much into detail with them) but the girl understood " You should talk to him, tell him how you feel. But for the sake of morals start off as friends. Then see where it goes from there. But you obviously need better control of your emotions."

" … How's Gilbert?" Toris decided to change the topic.

Elizabeta rolled her eyes as she shook her head in disapproval at the mention of the albino. " He gets himself drunk and when Ludwig or Roderich don't take care of him, he comes to me crying and begging for me to do it!" Elizabeta complained as she crossed her arms. " People shouldn't drink so much if they know no one is going to bother taking care of their hangover!"

Toris smiled, the look on Elizabeta's face was as if she was remembering something utterly shameful. " If you weren't around, I'm sure Gilbert would be giving everyone a hard time" The brunette smiled as the girl blushed. " Sometimes, I think that too. But I'm usually his last resort. So it's nothing to fuss about"

" I heard from Roderich, that the expansion meeting was rescheduled to next week because of Gilbert. All three of them need to be present supposedly. You were to go too right?" Elizabeta asked as she dipped a cookie in the dark liquid. Toris nodded " I'm kind of glad. Ivan was going to be there, I don't think I could of faced him like I am now"

He was a coward. He had his tail between his legs, and he felt horrible. He wished he could straighten things out but in a matter of a few hours the friendly Russian was becoming distant and a stranger. Toris wanted to change that. He needed to if was going to spare his little heart the pain. But he was going to take the Hungarian's advice and take small steps.

The Russian doesn't realize how he has Toris whining about him like a puppy.

* * *

" Asmodeus, how are you? Come here to ask advice about money again?"

Yao smirked with delight of the slight insult. Didn't mean it wasn't true. Ivan looked completely apathetic, taking no injury to the insult. Ivan sat down, trying to remain as still as possible. The latter shook his head as he stared at the intricate design of the red oriental carpet. " I need advice about us…"

" Us? Who? You and I? I told you when you find humans that want money you give them to me, that was rule number one!" Yao started in a hostile manner, he knew how the Russian moved. Unpredictable was the latter's nature. Was the blonde breaking their pact?!

" No, about our _kind_. I need better understanding….."

" Is someone on to you? Use your sister to dispose of them, she's a subtle little flower"

" No one is on to me…..I need better understanding of my _phenomenology_"

Ivan stared at him as he waited for Yao's approval of the topic. Seeing as no threat was present before him, the Chinese male nodded. " Go on, do you mind if Mei is attending as well? My shoulder has been bothering me- Old age and all! _Aiyah! _Mei get in here!"

Ivan shook his head as a girl with a pink floral outfit appeared behind him. The girl quickly took her place behind Yao and proceeded to massage his shoulder. Getting back to business, Yao motioned Ivan to continue his dilemma. " Explain to me and I'll tell you what you must do"

" Is there anyway to temporarily turn the ability off? I'm aware some of us have a better control of it, Satan doesn't seem so angry nowadays…."

Yao laughed, he laughed so hard. He held his face with his hands as Mei waited patiently for the fit of hysteria to end. Ivan refused to hit Yao, but the other made it so hard with that all-knowing personality of his combined with that belittling laugh. Very irritating indeed.

Yao sighed as he stared at Ivan as if he was that child of the years past. Hasn't Ivan been listening to him this whole time? Yao would just have to enlighten the other all over again. " No. Once it merges with you there is no stopping it. You were told this when you agreed to the contract. Why would you want to stop the lust in you?"

Ivan looked at the floor, he looked at the seemingly hard calligraphy sewed onto the rug. He knew the answer already. Yao was just reinstating the fact. The monster he was now sought out everyone. There was no exception. Toris couldn't be that one exception.

" It's affecting my sleep, _it_ is always seeking new prey to relish with" Ivan lied as he stared blankly at Yao.

" That _it_ is now you. In the past it might have been you and _it_ but now you are one" Yao replied firmly as Mei pressed harder onto the tense shoulder. " As for your sleep, it might be time to release the crave with a human. We are sins in personification for the lack of a better term, do what you are designed to do and it gets much easier" Yao smiled as pointed to all the highly expensive décor in his room that seemed to have some gold engraved upon them.

" I don't share my riches, so then the need of being hostile decreases. So, have sex a lot then you won't be so troubled at night?" Yao figured, he wasn't so sure about Ivan's abilities since it did not concern him. But it did make sense to Yao, so why wouldn't the blonde try?

" I'm sure I don't have to physically become a whore, Yao" Ivan cringed. Yao was the only person he could turn to without lecturing him about his duties. He was already avoiding Satan at the moment. Ivan was also sure Envy was catching onto him.

The other shrugged " That's why they call them suggestions. If your so smart then you figure it out- Mei are you trying to rip my arm off?!" Yao growled as he pulled from the other's grip. The girl complained in her language as Yao argued back. Actually Ivan knew exactly what he had to do to, it involved a generous amount of manipulation and liquor if desired.

Ivan sat there as the two went at it, bickering quickly, and the Russian didn't understand one thing stated. " Yao, tell Satan to give Eduard my work. I'm going back home tomorrow. Germans are known for their punctuality but today they wasted my time by rescheduling my meeting. Unreliable, da?"

" Fine, but do be sure you actually do your job! Don't want father visiting you late at night" Yao smirked as he ushered the girl out of the room. Ivan nodded. He was surprised the old man hadn't already come to him. Ivan left Yao's room as he pondered over a risky decision.

* * *

Toris walked through the crowds of people, the sun was setting and he was looking for his dinner. He was too hungry and rather lazy to prepare anything tonight so he knew a good take-out nearby. Feeling also daring, he wore the light-colored scarf from years ago, the one who protected his frail neck from Siberia's wrath. The scarf had been preserved just as it was.

This year it seems winter was still holding onto the Berliners. Frost escaped through Toris' lips, the newscast predicted snowshowers later this evening. Toris cuddled further into the scarf, a scent filled his nostrils with tenderness. Toris was being taken to a place which really hit home. Family.

Where they looking for him? Where they alive? Surely they still searched for him? Who was he? Was he from a broken home? Did he live in the lap of luxury? Who still cared about him?

" Oof!" Toris groaned in slight displeasure as he bumped into a thinner frame. Toris rubbed his jaw as he searched for the head that just smacked it. The poor girl actually fell to the ground from the spontaneous impact. Toris inwardly shrieked of shock, he had hurt a girl?! A fragile-looking one too!

" _Es tut mir leid verpassen!_ Are you okay? Can you stand?" Toris apologized as he kneeled before the smaller, giving her his hand to help her stand. " It was my fault, I was not looking where I was going" She replied as she rubbed her head tenderly. " I was not looking, clumsy I suppose" She continued as she took the offered hand and hoisted herself up.

" I'm fine, thank you…" She whispered as she patted down her short locks of hair, she sensed her small daisy barrette went out of place, in a quick motion she picked a good location to set it on her very golden locks. " Will you be okay? I feel terrible, is there anything I can do?" Toris offered as he brushed off some dirt from her wool jacket.

The girl took a moment to consider, she nodded in approval " I was looking for a church, surely Berlin has one nearby?" She asked, her accent now audible to the brunette's ears. Toris felt at a loss of words, he was still new to the city scene so he was just as lost as she was in the directory spectrum. Inside he knew it was a poor excuse…

" If you'd like I could assist you in finding one? I don't know as much I should about the city's locations." Toris smiled awkwardly. The girl's deep navy blue eyes searched through Toris' emerald ones to see if his intentions were true. Was it possible for someone to tell just by looking at your eyes? Hopefully, she could see Toris was being sincere. Roma would be so very proud.

" Okay, if you insist. What is your name?" She asked lightly as she rubbed her hands to cause friction, she was cold. Toris noted how the girl was dressed. She was seemed more conservative of her looks with the exception of the feminine barrette. Toris was sure girls her age we already getting accustomed to hair products and make-up. She was fairly pretty even without the use of cosmetics.

" Toris Vargas, I can call someone who does know the city. I'm sure he'll be able to tell us!" The brunette offered as a smile formed on the female's small yet plump lips.

" A good idea, Toris" She replied. Toris took out his cell phone ( He was happy he was able to get one last month!) and used speed-dial.

" What do you want kid? I'm recovering over here- I don't want tea Liz!"

" _Fine, get out of my apartment then! Ungrateful pig!"_

Toris brought his phone away from his ear as the Hungarian beauty screeched at the albino on the other line as loud smacks were heard. The blonde beside him looked at him as if regretting taking up his offer. " Is everything alright?" She asked quietly. The loud smacking and screaming continue. Toris nodded as if it was all sweet nothings that were being exchanged between the two on the other line. " I think so….."

" _And next time you want to bring another whore to my complex, I'll cut off your family jewels!"_

" _I wanna see you try, bit-"_

Toris stuffed his phone back into his pockets as he tried hard to muffle as much of the derogatory language being exchanged for the sake of the young lady's presence. Once noticing the phone's speakers died down, Toris brought the phone back to his ear.

" Gilbert?"

" Yeah?"

" I'm near the complex right now, is there a church nearby?"

" There's a crap ton! Even the blind could tell you where one is!"

" I don't-"

" I, Gilbert, have a hangover. And you, Toris, my little employee is asking me, your boss, to direct you to the nearest house of God?"

" Yes…."

" Look I haven't been to church in ages! Ask Ludwig, he goes once a month with Feliciano!"

The albino angrily hung up as Toris pressed the 'end' button on his phone. The girl still stood close to Toris as if waiting for a back-up plan. " I was hoping to attend today…"

Toris almost felt his heart-wrench at the sight of the troubled girl. " You will! I'll just call someone else! What's your name by the way?" Toris felt rude of asking this late in the conversation. The phone was already beginning to ring as the girl smiled at Toris' determined persistence.

" _Jeanne D'archelle_"

* * *

Katyusha hummed quietly to herself, gently moving her feet along with the rocking chair.

She was concentrating on the soft yarn lacing themselves across and over to form another of the many knots already created by her. She hummed along with old _lullaby_ that originated from the just as old music box.

The scarf was coming along nicely, doing her best to remember the exact knots made on the original. The color was off by a few shades, somewhat darker than the original. Surely her brother wouldn't mind? Katyusha took a sip of her tea, chamomile and cranberries soothed her nostalgic trauma.

This was her most favorite room out of the whole mansion, it used to be their mother's when the past lady of the house liked to knit or sing to herself as she read folklore.

Katyusha must of inherited the woman's liking to knit and fascination with baking. What Katyusha never understood is why her brother never bothered coming in here? The only pictures that remained were of the three siblings, as if everyone in the family had disappeared, only through memory could they be revived. Ivan would just ignore her if she brought it up. That's his answer for everything against him.

" Sister, I have returned for the moment…..you began on the scarf already?"

Dark cyan eyes smiled at the man before her. Ivan looked tired and quite in the need of some relaxing. " Yes, would you like some tea? Eduard made it just now…"

Ivan loosened the scarf around his neck as he nodded. " I need you to do one more thing for me…." Katyusha poured the tea in the small cup as she listened for her little brother to continue. " I know Toris is alive. I know it is only you who can recover his memories" Ivan looked at his sister with unfamiliar hostility. Katyusha did not falter as she gave Ivan the cup, dark cyan eyes smiled warmly at her beloved little brother.

" I assure you the boy in the snow had died, I saw him. Please brother, I think your working too hard. Your seeing things?" Katyusha offered as she kneeled before her brother as if he were a child. Her hands cupped his cheeks to check if he was running a fever again, violet eyes glanced away. Katyusha let her brother go but continued to kneel before him.

Ivan shook his head " He's alive, I-"

" I thought we had gone through this" Katyusha whispered softly. Memories, very dark ones, began to replace the calm in her with fear and savagery. " That boy was no good to us….He almost killed you! Please Ivan, for the sake of your two sisters, Don't involve yourself with him!" Katyusha's emotional stability was very weak, she was truly frightened for everyone's safety. If the General couldn't kill off the boy, then surely his creator would!

Katyusha was trying to protect everyone.

" So you admit he's alive then? You had lied to me this whole time? I believed you…I trusted you"

" Ivan, family is what's most important! I did this to protect you! Because I'm your sister!"

" But I loved him….things are different now. The General is dead! I have the say now!"

Ivan desperately tried to reason. Katyusha shook her head " He accepted you out of pure child's ignorance. If you tell him what you truly are he'll abandon you! I won't restore his memories!" Katyusha got up and eyed the scarf.

" It's for him isn't?" Katyusha asked. Ivan ignored her. The girl let her tears consume her, she opened the balcony doors to have some time to herself. Ivan inhaled deeply. The scent of chamomile and cranberries did nothing to soothe him like his sister. He was glad he was going to back to Germany in a few minutes.

This was simply an unhealthy moment and he shouldn't of brought it up so quickly.

* * *

" _Merci_, I'm very grateful you had shown me the way. Will you be okay going back to your home?" Jeanne asked as she noticed how late it has gotten, people were already attending the Sunday mass inside the building as she was saying her farewells to Toris. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold.

" It's alright, glad I could help…" Toris blushed as the snowflakes began to fall upon the city. " This good deed won't be overlooked, karma will return with sincerity! Thank you!" Jeanne smiled as she disappeared behind the double doors of the building.

Toris started his way down the cement stairs when he noticed another figure nearby, a few steps down was a man leaning against the railing, eyes fixed on the doors Jeanne had just went into. His expression was paved with apathy. Toris was impressed by the expensive looking clothing, and the soft wavy locks the man had, he had some stubble but it gave an edge to him.

" Were you going to attend the mass as well?" Toris asked as he looked down at the other. The man looked at Toris and quickly smiled. " No, simply admiring the view…" The man replied as he started his way down the steps. Toris began his way down as well.

" Tell me, are you her boyfriend?" The man turned around abruptly. Toris blinked in surprise.

" No..."

" Then there is no problem at all, have a good evening….."

This was probably the most awkward conversation Toris had next to the confessions he had with Elizabeta about his dreams. The church was a good six in a half blocks away from the complex and the architecture put into it was simply magnificent. Toris was now among the night owls of the city as he trudged against the collecting flakes at the bottom of his shoes.

" Amigo!"

Toris smiled as he saw Antonio drive up next to him. " Hello Antonio, ah! Romano you're in there too?" The temperamental brunette waved at Toris with his usual frown. Antonio got Toris' attention back by mentioning an after party by the Dubois siblings.

" Little Michael is celebrating the expansion of his publishing house in Luxembourg. Lars finally gave in! _Hermanos _are just the best! I wish I had one to spoil me too!" Antonio complained as Romano rolled his eyes. " So you coming?" The Italian asked his childhood friend.

" Well actually, I was going to get a bite to eat-"

" Then it's settled! Emma always caters at her parties so come on! You look decent enough to attend mi amigo!" Antonio beamed. Romano used the control panels on his car door to unlock the car's doors. Toris entered, it was a miracle they came if not he would surely get sick from the frost.

" Where are you guys coming from?" Toris asked as he sighed at the cozy warmth of the heated car. " The pharmacy. Feli has insomnia from over doing it back home. Kids mean a big deal to him" Romano replied as he showed Toris the pharmacy bag.

A light bulb went off again in the latter's head. " Do they sell anything for nightmares?"

Romano laughed as Antonio started to drive down the busy road. " Not sure but might be over the counter stuff. You have insomnia too?" Romano asked as he started to change the radio station.

" Something like it…."

* * *

Toris coughed as he breathed in the cigarette smoke, surely this wasn't the party?

" Fuckers gunna make my clothes stink! This shit isn't cheap!" Romano complained as Antonio tried to usher him in with sweet lies. Romano finally gave in as he let Toris enter first.

The party was at the more rebellious parts of Berlin. Where kicking and screaming threats were the trends for fun. The building did no aid to make Toris feel comfortable either. He was just here for the free food!

" Is Feliciano here too?" Toris asked as he received a shrug from the other twin.

" Haven't seen him since shopping with Emma earlier" Antonio led Romano and Toris to the food area. The three high-tailed it out of there when unpleasant atrocities were seen in the food ( Romano was sure he didn't like flies in his pasta) and sure enough Emma was nowhere to be in sight. Antonio figured this was Lars' doing of having a big, unorganized, and head-banging party. Michael didn't even arrive yet, though the preppy boy seemed to think higher of himself to attend parties like these.

It was a anti-expansion-to-Luxembourg party!

Not long after the two lovers found themselves dancing among the others in the dark. The rave was filled with outrageous party goers. Screams and glow sticks synchronized in a unsteady beat. Toris' stomach growled, the tea cookies were not able to suppress the hunger any longer.

" Cool isn't?"

Toris turned around to find a charming smile adorned with a pinkly bruised cheek. The latter found himself ready to run through the crowds but held his ground. " What's cool?" Toris asked with boredom. Mathias frowned but soon found his smile again " The party! Lars knows how to throw raves"

Toris nodded and stared at some dancing couples, wishing for the other to go away.

" I don't like raves a lot. People get irresponsible and hurt each other" The Danish male simply laughed at Toris' stick-in-the-mud response. The latter did not appreciate the hefty chuckles one bit. " I'm sorry about yesterday, my fault. But let me make it up to you. Let's dance?"

Toris didn't enjoy this! Mathias was to blame to Ivan's wrath! Did he not understand that? Anger claimed Toris' thoughts but clarity reigned as leader in his emotions so the negative notions dispersed before anymore painful bruises occurred. " I don't dance" Toris stated with boredom.

" I can show you, everyone can dance!"

Declined was not in the Danish' dictionary was it?

" No thanks. I just…came here for the food. But that looks like a mistake"

" I'll buy you food if you dance with me _once_…anything you want babe"

Toris disapproves of bought over by a stranger ( Ivan does not count) but he soon found himself being dragged out of the building. " H-hey what are you doing?!"

The Danish ignored the questions as he searched for a nearby convenient store. Toris was going to like him whether he liked it or not! Mathias was even sober enough to talk to Toris without acting like a pervert. The continued to walk farther and farther. Eventually the building was out of sight and the streets and apartments became more like a vandalized playhouse. The snow cotinued to fall like feathers from the dark sky above.

Toris wasn't sure if Mathias actually knew where a convenient store was located but he just had enough of having this random man drag him around the city like a dog! The brunette was ready to tell the other off when a empty beer bottle smashed into small pieces before their feet.

" Hey it's that Danish prick! He's the one who jumped me last week!"

Toris turned around as he found himself staring into the dark and hostile eyes of unfamiliar men. They wore the same style of clothing. Ripped jeans, leather boots and jackets, and bed-head hair. Mathias let go of him, and pushed Toris behind him. The one who called out looked like more of a wreck than Mathias was, with bruises and bandages adorned on him.

If it was Halloween someone might of even mistaken him of dressing up as a mummy.

" Hey Eric, how's Ana? She still screaming my name?" Mathias taunted as one of the men growled lethally. Toris felt uneasy, he wanted to run. He wanted to run straight into Ivan's arms. There was no Russian in sight. The brunette leaned in closer to Mathias, strength in numbers and all.

" You're a wannabe gangster admit it!"

Mathias laughed at the taunt " You blind or what? I'm Germany and Denmark's finest gangster! You little whiny bitches would stand a chance in Denmark!"

Toris was aligning himself with a gangster?! Toris was all for running away and leaving Mathias to fight whatever gang war he wanted, he just hoped the other aggressors could see he wanted no part in their little trigger happy parade.

" Hey there fella, do you know who you're walking with?" One of the men asked the shy brunette. Toris opened his mouth to reply but Mathias pushed him farther away from the angry group " Of course he does, everyone knows who I am!"

Mathias took out his pistol, ready to aim at any of the sinners in front of him. Toris mentally screamed at Mathias for being a reckless person.

" Toris run!" Mathias' voice filled the lonely alleyways and the sky hailed down more snow than before. One shot was enough to make Toris sprint down the street.

His legs crushed the snow under his feet, he could hear some footsteps following after him. Strange nostalgia filled him, as if his mind was trying to remember something. Toris' squinted his eyes as the snowflakes smashed against him, his body running on pure adrenaline. He did not dare look back to see if Mathias was alright. The Danish should of really considered to be more cautious of his surroundings!

" Get back here _arschloch_!"

Toris actually regretted stepping foot out if his home. He could of just ordered something to be dropped off instead of getting chased down like a dog. Running. It was he did best. Because he was too scared to fight back. Because no one would defend him. The streetlights were the only thing that guided him to what he considered safety.

Toris made a quick turn into a alleyway, cracks and holes filled the narrow entrance. Stumbling a bit, Toris' eyes tried to adjust to the newly placed darkness. He could feel the aggressors closing in on him, he urged his legs to go farther. And farther they did.

Toris flinched when a metal fence met up with him down the alley. It's cold barbwires grinning at him with his unfortunate luck. Toris turned around and three smirking gangsters eyed him like he was meat. " Didn't think Mathias played with boys?" One taunted as they neared him.

Toris' breathing hitched as his fingers grasped at the meshed fence, emerald eyes searching for a way out. Fate cruelly left him out for the dogs to play with even after escorting an angel like Jeanne to church. " What's a kid like you playing around with Mathias huh?" Another teased as he twirled his grungy finger around his precious scarf. Toris grimaced at the contact.

The brunette pushed him away with what little strength hunger had left him.

" This is a big mistake! I don't talk to him or even like him as a person!"

" Did you hear that? This is a mistake, him walking with that douchebag is a mistake. Him running away is a mistake!" One of them started as he gasped at the other two in mock surprise.

" So does that mean _this_!" One of them began, his fist connected with Toris' cheekbone in a slick motion, the latter cried out in pain as he slid to the ground, his body slamming against the snow. The pain made his eyes go blurry with vertigo, the attack was too fast for him to dodge.

" Was a mistake too?" He finished as he began to laugh, the other two joined in on the cruel hysteria. Toris' eyesight was getting blurry. Oh. He was crying. Perhaps they might not damage him too much? " This kid is asking for us to toughen him up! He's crying! Little bitch, we haven't even touched you yet!" Another stated as he walked closer to Toris.

The brunette let his mind wander back to the days where he picked daisies with Feliciano in the orphanage's garden, the days where Feliks and him raced through nearby woods and played hide-and-seek. Because any memories from then are better than the new ones about to occur now. His mind completely blacked out.

What Toris failed to hear was the cries of fright and inaudible yelling going on, something cracked and a soft familiar voice was heard yet it's tone was remarkably dark. Snow crunching and sloshing about brought emerald eyes to see the leaving forms of the three jerks. The brunette's vision was still too blurry to acknowledge his savior's image.

_" ya dolzhen iz otrublennykh ruk"_

Toris closed his eyes. He did not lose consciousness. Cold fingers pressed against his bruised cheek, he winced but allowed the fingers to stay. The voice sounded oddly familiar but it sounded far to deep and distressed to be along to a certain gentle blonde Russian.

The pain in his cheek became numb. Toris felt warmth tingle throughout his body.

As if the sunny days in the garden actually were being relived. Emerald eyes opened to see their savior. Toris' eyes widen as his lips quivered with shock.

Ivan was kneeling before him.

A ugly purple bruise claiming his pale cheekbone.

* * *

**Surprisingly, editing takes more time than creating for me 0_0 ( Whoo!)**

**Yes, I brought out quite a few of characters in this chapter. I hoped you liked it ;)?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought, liked, hated, whatever you can think of! **

**Also here is the cryllic sentence for what Ivan just stated if you want to know ( I seriously tried to work with google translate to make it just right in translating it in Russian nicely) **

**я должен из отрубленных рук **

**And the first person who guesses which person is Envy…..gets a sticker ( LOL You get a very welcoming shout-out next chapter ;3) I hope you all realize Monaco and Seychelles made an appearance as well :T?**

**( DIDIJUSTADDJEANNED'ARCTOMYSTORYWHYDIDIDOTHAT?!)**

**People with eye of perfection, do me the honors of telling me what I did wrong 0_0**

**I mean it review….Review…Review….Review…..Review…..Review…..**


End file.
